D!-3
by Mitarashi Dango
Summary: Kanata x Miyu. This piece of fiction will tackle a "Season 3" of the anime but events after episode 70 of the anime do not/will not occur. Some elements of the manga are incorporated. The changes are in the first chapter.
1. New Year, New Students and New Rivalries

**TITLE: D!-3 (Daa! Daa! Daa! "Season 3")**

 **DESCRIPTION:**

 _This piece of fiction will tackle a "Season 3" of the anime. As such, most of the plot would be following the anime with some elements of the manga incorporated. This "Season 3" will take place prior to the events/plot of Episode 70: "Momoka's Christmas". Plots/events that occur after the said episode (in the anime) did/will not occur. Miyu's accidental kiss with Kanata (Volume 1, Chapter 4) occurred. Episode 53 and 54 did not occur and would be replaced by the events that occur in Vol. 7, Ch. 35 and Ch. 36)._

 **CHAPTER 1: New Year, New Students, and New Rivalries?!**

The scent of cold January morning covered the grounds of Saiyonji temple. It was a new year in Heiomachi, a new year in the lives of Miyu, Kanata, Ruu and Wannya. Having arrived in the June of 2000, Wannya and Ruu have been staying on Earth for around one and a half years already.

 _RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Miyu's alarm clock sounded. It was 6:00 AM in the morning. It was the start of a brand new semester for the 3rd year of junior high for the blonde.

 _RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Her alarm clock rang again. Miyu slowly crawled from her futon towards her desk in order to shut down the alarm. She wanted to go back to sleep.

"It's already Monday?" she said with a hint of complaint. "Do I really have to go to class today?" she tried to get some more sleep until she was disturbed by a knock on her door.

"Miyu-chan," said the voice on the other side of the door, "it's time for you and Kanata-san to prepare for school, it's the start of a new year and a new semester after all!"

"Hai! Getting up Wannya… just one more minute," Miyu said trying to bargain for more time to sleep.

"Don't give me that one minute excuse Miyu-chan, knowing you, you would probably go back to sleep," Wannya said.

"Okay… I understand," she said, finally getting the energy to sit up, "was I supposed to do something this morning?"

Miyu just sat in her room trying to think of what she was supposed to do that morning (aside from her daily routine of preparing for school).

"Oh, that's right!" she said to herself, "I hung my bra and panties inside the bathroom… inside the bathroom… inside the…"

Miyu suddenly got up from her futon and ran towards the bathroom. When she opened the bathroom door, it revealed a young brunette in his boxer shorts. Miyu blushed furiously as she stared at the young man for about two or three seconds before she finally reacted. Screaming at the top of her lungs, "PERVERT!"

"Oi, can't a guy have privacy?!" said the brunette.

Miyu shut down the door. Her heart beating very fast.

"KANATA! Don't you dare look at the underwear I hung in there!" Miyu said.

"Why would I even look at your underwear Miyu? I'm not a pervert... unlike you, stupid girl." Kanata replied.

"How the hell are you NOT a pervert?!" Miyu said.

"Hey, I'm the victim here! You walked right into me as I was about to take a bath!" he said, raising his voice.

"Well at least have the decency to lock the door!"

The usual cat-and-dog fight of Miyu and Kanata made a blonde baby open his eyes beside him was a cat/dog/raccoon-like human fixing his futon.

"Oh you're awake Ruu-chama!" Wannya said, "Good morning!"

The baby smiled at his sitter-pet, and the words Wannya came out of his mouth.

It was a brand new day in Saiyonji Temple.

After an hour, Miyu and Kanata were inside the kitchen, eating breakfast that the sitter-pet had prepared for them. Neither of them were saying a word to each other and neither of them cared to look at each other.

"My, my, it's the start of a brand new semester and both of you are hot-headed, how are you going to have a good year like that?" Wannya said.

"It's HER fault!" Kanata said.

"It's HIS fault!" Miyu said at exactly the same time.

"How is it my fault idiot Miyu?" Kanata said.

"How is it MY fault stupid Kanata?!" she answered.

"You were the one who suddenly opened the door!"

"Maybe that's perhaps you want me to see you like that, pervert!"

"Woman, why would I even want you to see me half naked?"

"It's what you perverts do, you lure women into seeing your half naked bodies and from the looks of it you probably even enjoyed looking at my underwear while you were taking a bath, weren't you?!"

"Why would I look at your underwear?! You're not making any sense."

Ruu was looking at his earthly parents argue.

"Mama… Papa…" Ruu said.

Miyu and Kanata looked at Ruu, whose face looked like he was about to cry. The two of them, realizing that Ruu has the power to make them stick to each other, quickly settled their differences.

"Look… look… Ruu-kun, we are not arguing anymore," Miyu said.

"Yes, yes," Kanata said, "Miyu just made a mistake this morning, it was her fault."

Miyu stepped on Kanata's foot.

"It's both our faults right Kanata?!" said the blonde.

"Yes, don't cry Ruu-kun!" he said. [ _It freaking hurts Miyu_ , he said to himself].

"Mama! Papa!" Ruu said as he smiled. Hugging his Earth mother.

When breakfast was over, the two of them said their goodbye to Ruu and left the house leaving the sitter-pet alone with his master.

Miyu and Kanata arrived at the classroom around twenty minutes before the class started. Both of them were doing their usual morning routine in the classroom. Kanata was hanging out with Santa, while Miyu was talking to Aya and Nanami about her holiday break.

"I think I gained weight this Christmas," Miyu said.

"Me too…" Aya said.

"I think I did too…" said Nanami.

"Eh?! I don't think Nanami-chan would ever gain weight," Miyu said, "your metabolism seems to be quite fast because even if you eat more than twice as much as Aya-chan and I, you don't seem to gain weight, you still have a slim body, Nanami-chan," Miyu said.

"Yes, yes, I think so too Miyu-chan, remember this one time where she was able to eat twenty hamburgers?" Aya added.

"Oh please, stop it you guys!" Nanami said with a shy tone.

"So what did you guys get for Christmas?" Miyu asked.

"Well, for me I got a clapperboard clipboard from my dad and a year's supply of paper for my mom so that I can write all the plays I want for this year!" Aya said.

"Well, my mom and dad knows I like to eat so they got me a student credit card that I can only use for food," Nanami said.

"How about you Miyu-chan? What did you get?" Aya asked.

"Well, just some clothes from my America, my mom and dad sent them by mail," Miyu said.

"Eh?! Kanata didn't give you something." Nanami said.

"Well that's…" Miyu was remembering her recent Christmas with Kanata. She remembered that she argued with Kanata on Christmas because she accidentally tripped spilling tea on Kanata. But after having forgiven Miyu on his birthday, he gave her a Christmas gift wrapped in a red box.

"Well?" Aya and Nanami said, waiting for Miyu's reply.

Miyu's heart was beating fast, she felt that it was jackhammering her chest, which made her hold it with her right hand.

"That's a pretty bracelet!" Nanami said.

Aya and Nanami looked at the Miyu's bracelet. It was a pretty hand-woven red bracelet with small beads, which looked like prayer beads, attached.

"Oh, this one?! Mitarashi-san, my distant relative, gave this to me... it's really pretty isn't it?! Well Nanami-chan I heard that…" Miyu said trying to change the topic. Of course, what really happened was that Kanata gave Miyu that red bracelet, and Wannya and Ruu also received bracelets, which were light green and light blue, respectively.

"No need to blush Miyu-chan!" Nanami said smiling.

"Yes, yes!" Aya added, "if it came from your relative then there is no need to blush."

Kanata was looking at Miyu's direction not listening to a word Santa was saying, he seemed to be distracted and was thinking about something.

"Oi! Kanata!" Santa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Santa, I wasn't listening," Kanata replied.

"You weren't listening?!" said a teary-eyed Santa, "You weren't listening on how I got the Tori collection that was super-duper amazingly rare, you're cold Kanata."

"Well, having an idiot for a best friend makes me warm don't you think?"

"How… how could you?"

"Well, you CAN just tell me about it again can't you?"

"Okay, then, but this time you have to listen Kanata!" Santa said as a smile was put back on his face.

The classroom door opened, it was Kristine. She was with a boy, who had similar hair to Kanata's but was black instead of being brunette. The boy was wearing some sort of thick glasses that made him look like he was a nerd or a geek. Kanata's fan club (a.k.a. the four girls) surrounded Kristine to greet her.

Miyu noticed this and wondered who the boy was and asked Nanami and Aya.

"Oh, him?" Nanami said.

"He's actually related to the richest person in our class," Aya said.

"Richest? You mean Kris-chan?!" Miyu said, surprised.

"Well, he IS a Hanakomachi after all, his name is Hanakomachi Kurita," Nanami said.

"Don't tell me…" Miyu said, blushing furiously. Miyu was thinking that the boy Kurita was Kristine's husband and that they had an arranged marriage. After all, Miyu thought, rich families marry each other.

"He's Kristine's…" Aya was about to say something, until she was interrupted by Miyu.

"HE'S KRIS-CHAN'S HUSBAND?!" Miyu said out loud.

Everyone stared at her with mouths open, the room was silent such that the ticking of the wall clock could be heard by all. Until the silence was broken.

"Stupid Miyu," Kanata said, "he's Hanakomachi's (Kristine's) cousin, Kurita, Momoka's older brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miyu said to Kurita apologizing, "I didn't know Momoka had an older brother."

"And besides," Kanata added, "wouldn't it be normal to assume he's a relative Miyu? Didn't you learn that when we first met Rui-san?"

"Stupid Kanata, you don't have to tell everyone that this happened in the past?!" Miyu said.

"It's because you don't even learn!"

"There they go again, fighting like they are husband and wife," Aya said.

"Well, who knows they might end up with each other," Nanami said.

"I highly doubt that," Santa added, "then again we would never know..."

Aya, Nanami and Santa laughed as they saw Miyu and Kanata fighting (again). Suddenly, a breath of cold air was felt in the room as Kristine seemed to be going at her routine talking with herself.

"Like husband and wife… of course a husband and his wife would fight," Kristine said, "but of course, if the husband loves the wife they would reconcile, and after reconciling the wife forgives the husband… it would be like 'Oh Kanata, I'm sorry I argued with you'… and Kanata would reply, 'It's okay Miyu, after all fighting is part of any healthy marriage'… and Miyu would look at him and then… and then… they would kiss… it starts with a kiss… and… AND A BABY COMES RIGHT AFTER!" Kris (enraged) said as she lifted the teacher's desk, ready to throw it into Miyu and Kanata's direction.

Miyu and Kanata stared at the face of death.

"These actions… cannot be forgiven," Kris said.

"Kris-chan w-…w-…wait!" Miyu said.

"Happy New Year, Kris-chan!" Kanata said.

Kristine snapped out of her rage and placed back the teacher's desk where she got it. "Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year too, Kanata-kun!"

Miyu, Kanata and everyone else sighed a sigh of relief as a disaster was narrowly avoided.

The school bell rang, signaling the start of class, everyone, except for Kurita, sat down to their assigned seats leaving two seats empty.

Miss Mizuno entered the classroom and greeted everyone a Happy New Year, welcoming the students to a new semester as well.

"Class," Miss Mizuno said, "today two new students would be joining our class. It seems that you guys have been acquainted with Kristine-chan's cousin Kurita, well, you don't need to be re-acquainted right? Kurita just finished his exchange program in China and would be returning as your classmate."

"Welcome back Kurita-kun", the class said.

Kurita smiled at his classmates, he was warmly welcomed back. But a particular blonde caught his eye. "She's beautiful," he said to himself.

"Well," Miss Mizuno said. "You can take the seat beside Kouzuki Miyu," as she pointed at the empty seat beside Miyu.

"Thank you ma'am," Kurita said as he walked towards his seat.

"Hanakomachi-kun," Miyu said, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, Kouzuki-san, you didn't know," Kurita said, "you must be the student that arrived here when I left for China. That's why we haven't met before. Oh, and thank you for looking out for Momoka while I was away."

"No, no, it's okay, she's really fun to have."

"Kouzuki-san, you can call me Kurita from now on."

"Ye… yes, and please call me Miyu"

"Alright, Miyu-chan" Kurita said smiling at her.

Kurita sat down. Miyu looked at the boy. He had a good figure. Miyu wondered, however, what his eyes look like as the glasses he was wearing seemed to be obstructing them.

"Beautiful Sensei~!" said a voice in class, "doesn't it seem that we have one extra chair beside Santa-kun and Kanata-kun."

"Nice observation Hikargaoka-kun" Miss Mizuno replied, "well, not only is Kurita joining this class but another one is joining us as well. She just arrived from America this week and it seems that she is well acquainted with two of our students, in fact she is really close with them,"

Everyone was wondering who it might be, everyone was asking each other if they had a friend, who lived in America and had suddenly decided to return. The room was filled with whispers.

The sea of whispers was broken by Miss Mizuno.

"Saiyonji-kun and Kurosou-kun should know her a lot so I am assigning her that seat," Mizuno-sensei said as she opened the door of the classroom.

A black-haired girl entered the room. Miyu looked at this girl and saw a very familiar acquaintance in front of her.

Everyone was whispering amongst themselves. They were surrounded by a cute and pretty girl. She had a long black hair and her eyes were simply beautiful.

"I would like you all to welcome, Kijyou Akira," Miss Mizuno said.

"Nice to meet you all," Akira said smiling to the class.

"Eh!? Akira-san!" Santa said, "welcome back!"

"It's been a while Akira," Kanata said smiling at his childhood friend.

"Yes, it has, Kanata-kun" Akira smiled back, "looks like we will get to spend more time together this time around."

Suddenly… a breeze of cold air visited the classroom.

"Came home from America you say… more like 'Akira-san, I cannot live without you, I want to be with you' and then Kijyou-san would reply 'Oh, Kanata, you don't know how much I love you' and then after evicting Miyu-san and Ruu from the temple, Kanata would say to her 'Why don't you live here with me Akira?' and then… and then… THEY WILL GET MARRIED!" Kristine said as she lifted up her desk, ready to throw it at Akira.

Akira looked at Kristine, "aren't you Hanakomachi Kris-chan?"

Kristine snapped out of her jealous rage.

"How do you know me?" Kris said.

"You probably don't remember me but I used to go to your house since my father and your father are business associates and good friend," Akira said.

"Oh? In that case, as Papa's friend, I am obliged to treat you as good friend," Kris said.

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief as things settled down.

When Akira approached her desk, Kanata and Santa smiled at her.

"You don't know how I missed you two!" Akira said hugging her boy (space) friends.

"Hey, hey… cut it out Akira!" Kanata said.

"Nice to have you again Akira!" said Santa.

"Let's talk later, alright boys? We have a lot of catching up to do," Akira said smiling as she took her seat.

Kanata and Santa smiled back, they were happy that their childhood friend had returned.

At noon, when the morning classes were over, and when lunch break began, the class was separated into their lunch groups. Aya and Nanami an important student organization meeting to attend to, while Santa and Kanata helped Akira tour the school, which left Miyu eating her lunch alone.

"Mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Oh, Kurita-kun, it's okay… I don't mind," Miyu said to Kurita.

Kurita sat down beside Miyu.

"You know… Miyu-chan, I couldn't help but wonder, are you going out with Saiyonji-kun?"

"Eh?! What makes you say that?!" said Miyu with a slight blush.

"I was just wondering, you don't mind me asking? I mean… yeah… I'm sorry if I suddenly asked… it's not my place to ask…" Kurita said.

"No, no, it's okay… really. Who in their right mind would want to go out with him? He's a pervert after all!"

"A pervert? Why? Did he see you naked?" Kurita asked.

Miyu suddenly remembered the first time he met Kanata. It was the day her parents left her in Japan since they needed to go to the U.S. She clearly remembered that she thought that the house her mom mentioned was a mansion, only to be shocked that it was a temple. The kind monk that greeted her recommended to her to have a bath, and when she took a bath, a young brunette suddenly opened the door without even knocking. It turned out that the monk had a son named Kanata.

"No, no, no, no! Nothing like that!" Miyu said.

"Does Kurita-kun have a death wish, if Kris-chan heard that, who knows what might have hap-" she thought.

"Miyu watch out!" Kurita said as he pushed Miyu and then suddenly…

BANG!

There was a book on the classroom wall that created some sort of crater. The entire class was just staring at it and slowly turned their head to someone they knew with super-human strength. Kristine was panting, hard. Her hair seemed like she had the power to suddenly transform into an alien. It wasn't blonde, it was the usual shade of pink only this time it seems that it was flying. Kristine suddenly snapped out of her rage, pulling out equipment tools out of nowhere to repair the broken wall.

Miyu was lying on the floor. Kurita was on top of her and with his glasses removed, she saw how pretty the boy was. He had very beautiful eyes.

"Oh sorry," Kurita said as he got up, extending his arms to help up Miyu, "I can the flight path of the objects my cousin throws, she's really dangerous once she's really jealous that she suddenly has super-human strength."

"It's okay Kurita-kun, I'm used to it by now," Miyu said.

"It's so clumsy of me to forget that my cousin likes Saiyonji-kun," he said laughing.

Miyu laughed.

"Here are your glasses Kurita-kun," she said as she returned his glasses.

"Thank you, Miyu-chan," he replied as he took his glasses from her. "Say, Miyu-chan."

"Ye- yes?"

"You really look… really look… pre-… pretty you know."

Miyu blushed, it was the first time someone had personally told her that. Her heart was racing, she felt that Kurita was really genuine with what he said, which made her all the more confused. If she was serious about answering Kurita's question, she could readily say that she wasn't going out with Kanata, but to answer a question such as "Do you like Kanata?" would be a very difficult one. Deep down, she doesn't know whether she likes Kanata or not, she certainly does not hate him.

But Kurita was different, he gave her a compliment that seemed to be genuine. He was also handsome. But somehow the difference that she felt with Kurita could not compare to how she felt with Kanata. There was no use in comparing the two feelings.

"Tha… thank you Kurita-kun" Miyu replied, "you look handsome yourself," she said with a smile.

"Oh…" Kurita said scratching his head.

"You know, perhaps contact lenses would be better for you, you really have beautiful eyes," Miyu said.

"Well, I wish I could but my eyes are allergic to contact lenses."

"That's too bad," Miyu said, you really have pretty eyes.

Deep down, Miyu meant what she said. Kurita really did have beautiful eyes but deep down, even if she was enamored by his eyes, it was easy for her to answer whether she liked him or not. It was obvious that she liked him.

Elsewhere, Kanata and Santa were with Akira giving her a tour of the school. The trio had their lunch in the school cafeteria and were just talking with each other regarding their memories when they were a bit younger.

"It's unfair," Santa said, "you didn't meet up with me when you were here."

"Well, I only had a few days so I really do apologize for it, Santa-kun," Akira said.

"It's just unfair that you didn't meet up with me but you met up with Kanata!" Santa said getting a little teary-eyed.

"Well… I just wanted to know if Kanata-kun would fulfill his promise to me," Akira said.

"What promise?" Santa asked.

"That's none of your business Santa!" Kanata replied.

"It is MY business Kanata… I am your best friend~" Santa said, "what was it? What was it?"

Akira laughed really hard.

"You boys never do change. Kanata is always the calm one, while Santa was always the one who would cry if he was left out of secrets. Of course, we always used to tease him with secrets, right, Kanata-kun?" said the black-haired woman as she smiled at her friends.

"Right," Kanata smiled back, "we always used to tease Santa that we were dating and he would get jealous, and it turned out that our 'date' was just soccer practice."

"And then Santa would end up crying the entire day as if saying 'you guys broke my heart'," Akira added.

Kanata and Akira laughed as Santa gave a look of embarrassment.

"We were 9-years old that time and we were immature and uncertain about our feelings that time," Santa said.

"Well, it is true, we were very young back then, it might be what we called puppy love, right Kanata-kun?" Akira said.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it 'puppy love', it was really more on teasing Santa-kun back then, as a matter of fact, it was pretty fun," Kanata said, "well, I guess that's what friends are for, we tease each other and make fun of each other."

"Yes, it is," Akira said, who seemed to change her expression.

"Well, well! If you're here to stay then why don't you go over to my place later Akira-chan? I want to show you my greatest collections of all time!" Santa said, "they might be old but they carry a lot of sentimental value in them."

"Maybe next time, Santa-kun, I still have to fix my apartment this week," Akira replied, declining her friend's offer.

"Um… excuse me, Kanata-senpai,"

"Oh, Tobita-kun?" Kanata said.

"Kanata-senpai, the student council wants to have an emergency meeting and they need you there," the kohai said.

"Can't I skip this one, I'm giving my friend a tour around the school," Kanata said.

"No, you cannot senpai. It is the budget meeting for the upcoming sports festival."

"Oh, I see, I understand, I will be there in five minutes," Kanata said.

Turning around to Akira and Sanata, Kanata said, "I'm sorry but I need to go to this meeting, we can probably talk later after class?"

"Well, I am busy today so I can probably just call you tonight Kanata-kun, I still have to fix my apartment, but I do have a cellphone to call you up," Akira said.

"Oh, I see, talk to you later then!" Kanata said as he left Santa and Akira alone.

When Kanata was gone, Akira and Santa decided that they would tour the school's rooftop next.

When the pair was in the rooftop, Akira let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Akira?" Santa asked.

"Well, even though I was gone for a long time, it seems to me that Kanata isn't that happy to see me, it's as if I never left at all," Akira said, "to tell you the truth, when we met up a few months back, it seemed that he was happier back then, but now… it seems like I never even left."

"Well, isn't that who Kanata is? I mean, he's not really the expressive type you know," Santa replied, "even I, his best friend, cannot read his expression all the time."

"Yes, that's the Kanata that I know and love," Akira said closing her eyes, trying to reflect, "hey… Santa."

"What is it?"

"Do you think your best friend, Kanata, has already fallen for someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"A few months back when I asked him whether or not he liked Kouzuki-san, he told me that he wasn't too sure on how he would answer it. Do you think he probably likes her?"

"That's impossible, Akira… those two always fight like cats and dogs… but if you put it that way their fights do seem to be more of a boyfriend and girlfriend thing… probably a husband and wife thing at the most."

"Oh I see," Akira said looking down from the roof's balcony.

"Well, neither of them has confirmed nor have they denied if they are in a relationship. If they were then the whole class would know, news gets around pretty fast especially when the most popular boy in school is involved," Santa said "then again, Kanata being the unexpressive type, it would be hard to judge... who knows? Today they might be friends, tomorrow lovers and surely they might keep it a secret from us... If they do end up together, and if Kristine finds out... the whole school might end up in a pile of rubble..."

Akira looked even more glum.

"Say, Santa?" Akira said.

"What's on your mind?" Santa replied.

"If they're not yet in a relationship, do you think it is okay for me to finally connect with Kanata, to see if he would see me as someone special?" Akira asked.

"What? You're gonna seduce him now?!" Santa said jokingly.

"No, no," Akira laughed, "not really seduce or anything… since he's not yet in a relationship with Kozouki-san, I just want to find out if there is any hope in me to end up with Kanata-kun."

"To be honest... as your friend and as Kanata's best friend, I cannot meddle in what you are about to do, you may like the Kanata but I cannot force him to like you back, even if he is my best friend. I am only saying that he might already like someone else, like Kozouki-san, maybe… just maybe… that he might end up rejecting you."

"Well, it's a risk I am willing to take," Akira said, "you know, ever since I met him again in Fantasy Park when I last came here-"

"Wait you went to Fantasy Park with him?!" Santa said, surprised.

"That's not the point, Santa," she said smiling, "the point is, ever since I felt like he was feeling something for Kouzuki-san, I cannot calm my heart, it's as if it were bleeding. You see, that time, I was kind of hoping that he would say that he didn't like Kouzuki-san, but instead it was feelings of uncertainty, but then again… if they are not going out like you said… there might still be hope."

"Basically, what you are saying is that you are hoping that Kanata would like you back. Of course, it tells me that you are willing to cling on to that hope. Do you think it's worth it?"

Akira thought for a moment, was it worth it to try to convey her feelings to Kanata? After some thought she answered Santa.

"Well, I feel that it is worth it… not giving up. At first, when I was in America all that I could think about was returning to Japan. I wondered when we would return. When I did return months back, I was surprised that Kanata had changed, a lot. When I went with Kanata to fantasy land, I realized that the only thing missing when I went to America was that there was no one I liked. Even though I had a lot of friends, deep down, there were no feelings that I felt for them. It was as if my heart was telling me that it wanted to be with Kanata. So… if my feelings are true, then I shouldn't be ashamed to tell Kanata about it and to give myself a second chance. I want my feelings to reach him. Even if he ends up rejecting me at least my feelings have reached him." Akira said.

"If that is your wish," Santa replied, "like I said, I cannot meddle in your affairs."

"I wouldn't even dare to ask you my dear friend," Akira replied, "Thank you, Santa-kun!"

Akira and Santa decided to return to class as lunch was over. Kanata was excused for the rest of the afternoon because of the student council meeting regarding the budget for the school sports festival.

When classes were finally over, Kanata asked Miyu if she could do the grocery shopping since he was still caught up in the student council meeting.

At the Heio-Mart, Miyu was about to pay for the groceries, when a familiar face caught her attention.

"Kijyou-san," Miyu said.

"Oh, Kozouki-san, you're here to do grocery shopping too?" Akira said.

"Well, technically… Kanata was the one, who was supposed to do the groceries, but he's still in the student council meeting," Miyu said with an annoyed face, "I didn't think that it would be this much."

Akira smiled, "so that means you still live with Kanata."

"Well, it's still a pain living with him, I always end up doing his chores because he's busy with the student council and all. It's more like slave work if you asked me. Well, I think up until June since Mama and Papa would hopefully be back by then," Miyu said.

"That doesn't sound like it at all," Akira said, "I think it would be okay if you took over his chores from time to time since he sometimes takes your chores, am I right?"

"I guess…"

"I don't think that Kanata would use the student council as an excuse to make you suffer… he's a very thoughtful person even though he doesn't seem to express it."

Miyu smiled back at Akira.

"Hey, Kozouki-san, do you mind if I call you Miyu from now on?" Akira requested.

"No, no, I don't mind," Miyu said, "in fact, I wanted to ask if I could call you Akira."

"I don't mind at all, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Miyu," Akira said as she bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Akira," Miyu replied, bowing back.

"Well, I think I have consumed much of your time, and much of mine… I still have things to do in fixing my apartment," Akira said as she said goodbye to Miyu.

Miyu made her way to Saiyonji Temple, she climbed up the steps and opened the door to the house telling everyone that she was home.

Kanata, who was holding Ruu, welcomed Miyu home. Kanata let go of the baby as Ruu flew over to his Earth mother.

"Mama!" Ruu said.

"I'm back, Ruu-kun," Miyu said.

Kanata got the groceries that Miyu had put down the porch.

"I'm sorry that you had to do my chores today, Miyu… I didn't think that the student council meeting would take so long," Kanata said, "I'll make it up to you."

Miyu remembered Akira's words that Kanata was indeed a thoughtful person, but it was hard for her to imagine that he wasn't that expressive. Then, she wondered… why WAS Kanata expressive to her? He's even more expressive to her compared to Santa.

"He's a very thoughtful person, even if he doesn't express it…" Akira's words echoed through Miyu's mind. She asked herself again, why was Kanata much more expressive to her.

"Hey Kanata," she said as she looked down on the floor, "why are you… why are you expressive to me?"

Kanata didn't answer back.

"Answer me Kanata," she said as she looked up, only to be surprised that the boy wasn't there.

"Gya!" Ruu said, as he gave Miyu a cute smile.

Miyu was surprised, annoyed and pissed off that Kanata wasn't there. Miyu suddenly stomped towards the kitchen where she saw Kanata fixing the groceries she had bought, while Wannya was fixing dinner. She let go of Ruu and approached Kanata.

"Hey, idiot! You're so inconsiderate, I was asking you something and you left me!" Miyu said as she raised her voice.

"Eh? You were so deep in thought that I was thinking whether you forgot to buy something so I went ahead to fix the groceries… but why are you getting worked up about it? You can just ask me again can you?" Kanata said.

Miyu's expression changed to embarrassment, not only did Kanata not answer her question, he wasn't even there when she asked it.

"I wanted to ask you…" Miyu said, but somehow she felt that she needed to change the topic, "I wanted to ask you, what the school sports festival is like."

Kanata almost feel down to the floor, he couldn't believe that Miyu was getting worked up by a simple question.

"It's something you shouldn't get worked about with, right?" Kanata said laughing.

"Well, Miyu-san is known for her sudden inappropriate behavior, right Kanata-san?" the sitter-pet said.

"Ay!" Ruu added.

Miyu was beyond embarrassed as the three boys was making fun of her.

"Gee, I'm sorry…" Miyu said, "it was just a simple question! Idiot Kanata!"

"Well, Miyu, to answer your question, the sports festival is an event that only happens every two years. The school is divided into two teams, Team Heio and Team Machi. Each student gets to pick at least one sport to sign up for."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Wannya said.

"This year, I would sign up with Santa-kun and Akira with the soccer event, and I also intend to sign up for the basketball event," Kanata said.

"Very athletic, Kanata-kun!" Wannya replied, "how about you Miyu-san? What are you going to sign-up for?"

"Probably a sport where tripping could make you win," Kanata laughed as he teased Miyu, "a girl as clumsy as Miyu would probably win that event if it existed."

Miyu was pissed off and hit Kanata on the head with a wooden hammer.

"Stupid Kanata!" Miyu said as she left the kitchen and entered the living room. Miyu then turned on the T.V. until it landed on a show called, "Solving Problems with Dr. Natsumi."

Miyu lied down in the living room thinking about what had transpired that day, she bumped into Akira accidentally and now Kanata is making fun of her clumsiness.

"Geez," she said to herself, as she remembered Kurita's question earlier that day, "who would want to go out with an idiot like him? He might be intelligent and athletic but he has a black heart. But it really makes me wonder why he's expressive to me… I'm the only girl that he teases and makes fun of."

"Dr. Natsumi," said the a girl's voice in the T.V. "there is a boy in my class who is mean to me and makes fun of me but he doesn't do it toward other girls."

"Well, Koyoko-chan," said another voice, "have you considered if the boy likes you? They might use it as a front in order to hide their true feelings for you."

The advice of Dr. Natsumi suddenly caught Miyu's ear.

"Kanata, likes me?" she asked herself, "is it even possible? I mean, the girl that he likes are girls like Akira… right?"

Miyu's thoughtful silence was broken when the telephone rang.

"Can you pick that up Miyu? Wannya and I are kinda busy preparing dinner."

"Okay," Miyu said as she stood up and answered the phone.

"Saiyonji residence!" Miyu said to the caller.

"Oh, Miyu-san," said a familiar voice, "can I talk with Kanata for a minute?"

The voice sounded familiar, similar to someone she also knew.

"Can you wait for a minute?" Miyu replied.

"Okay," said the voice.

Before Miyu could let go of the receiver, the voice said, "Miyu-san, I won't give up."

Miyu was caught off guard with what the voice just said. She wondered who it was on the other line. However, deep down… she felt that something precious would be taken away from her. But all she could wonder was what it was, and what the voice meant.

 **\- END OF CHAPTER 1 -**

So, what do you guys think? Please review for comments & suggestions so that I could improve on it. Should I include a preview of the next chapter or should I not?


	2. Miyu Runs Away

**C** **HAPTER 2: Miyu Runs Away**

"Miyu-san, I won't give up," said a familiar voice.

"Wha- what do you mean you won't give up? Who is this?" Miyu said raising her voice.

"Oh, my apologies Miyu-san, it's me Akira," the voice replied.

"Akira-san," Miyu said as she calmed down, "sorry if I raised my voice. Can I ask what you meant by 'I won't give up'"?

"Ah… what I meant was… if we were to be assigned in different teams in the upcoming undōkai, I won't give up…"

"Eh…?" Miyu said.

"I'm just saying 'I won't give up' if ever we would have to meet in the undōkai." Akira added.

Somehow, however, Miyu felt that Akira meant something else.

"Miyu," Akira said.

"Ye- yes?" Miyu replied.

"Can I talk with Kanata-kun?"

Miyu left the phone on the desk to call Kanata. After a few minutes, Kanata picked up the phone. Miyu just observed and imagined their conversation. She was probably going to ask about the undōkai, Miyu thought.

"Akira?" Kanata said to the phone, "what's up?"

Miyu observed as Kanata's serious demeanor had suddenly turned into a subtle smile. It seemed to her that Kanata was happy at the moment. Miyu thought that, perhaps, Kanata really liked Akira and that he was happy that she had called him this evening.

"Yes. Yes. No… it's okay, I understand," Kanata said.

Miyu could only wonder, what were they talking about? There was a part of her who wanted to know and there was the other part that told her that it wasn't her business to know. She knew that if she asked Kanata what they talked about, she would look like a wife prodding about her husband's business.

"No, no… it's okay, I suggest that you stay here for a while," Kanata said.

It was then that Miyu realized that Akira would be coming over and staying overnight. But for what reason? Miyu thought that her circumstances at staying in the temple are more reasonable, but for Akira to stay in the temple? How would she handle it? What about the three aliens that they were hiding? Did Kanata forget about it?

When Kanata hung up the phone, Miyu decided to confront Kanata about the phone call. She wouldn't sound like a prodding wife now would she? After all, if it concerned the house, it concerned her too since she was living with him for quite some time now.

"Hey, Kanata," Miyu said, "shouldn't you have asked Wannya and I first before suggesting to Akira that she should stay here?"

"Huh? This is my house, shouldn't I have the right to say who can stay here and who can't?" Kanata replied.

"But even if it is YOUR house, my parents left me here to the care of YOUR father. So I think only he has the right to tell us who stays or not," Miyu said angrily, "besides, don't Wannya and I live here too? So it makes it OUR house."

"It is not your decision Miyu, it is MY father's house… not our parents'… therefore it is also my house so I have the right to offer Akira any help that she might need and that includes letting her stay if she needs to" Kanata said raising his voice, "and besides… it's only for a few nights, until Akira could fix her apartment."

"How the hell can you be so stubborn Kanata?" Miyu said angrily, "you know what, you're just a selfish jerk!"

"How am I a selfish jerk? You're the selfish jerk AND an ungrateful brat as well!" Kanata replied.

Tears ran down Miyu's eyes and ran off to her room. She was angry at him, and she was also sad that they had argued. If Kanata had only listened, then it wouldn't have ended up like this. But why was she selfish? Was she trying to prevent Akira from becoming close to Kanata?

Kanata just stood there, trying to absorb on what had happened. He was stressed out with the sports festival preparations, stressed about Akira settling down in her apartment, but mostly his fight with Miyu stressed him the most. Kanata wanted to apologize to her, but he knew that if he were to apologize right now, it might make matters worse.

Kanata kicked the wall and went to his room.

"Papa," Ruu said with a concerned look trying to fly to Kanata.

"No, you musn't Ruu-chama, I know that Miyu and I would have to eventually settle our differences, but I don't think that now would be the right time," he said to the baby.

Kanata lied down in his room, his eyes fixated on the ceiling. He reflected on he had just done to Miyu. He felt that he was a bit too harsh on the young woman.

"Damn it Kanata," he said to himself, "you really outdid yourself this time didn't you?"

Kanata began to wonder, why would he even reflect on such things? why did he seem too concerned with what had just happened between him and Miyu?

"Could it be that the way I think of Miyu is-" Kanata thought, "I can't be that fool right? Perhaps I'm just thinking way too much…"

"Ka-Kanata-san!" a panicked voice said.

Kanata opened his door to find a panicked sitter-pet in front.

"What's the matter Wannya?" Kanata said.

"I… it's Miyu, she's not in her room!" Wannya said.

"Not in her room?!"

Kanata ran to Miyu's room and opened it, only to find out that her futon was in disarray and that her bag was missing. Some of her clothes and school stuff seemed to still be in the room, but otherwise, the missing bag and clothes indicated, somewhat, that Miyu had ran away.

Kanata searched Miyu's room, there should be a clue as to where she was right? Kanata noticed that there was a note on Miyu's desk. He held it and he began to read.

* * *

 _Kanata,_

 _Thank you for letting me stay in Saiyonji for the past year. I know that what I said to you was wrong and I am sorry for taking advantage of my stay here treating the house as if it were my own. If Akira needs to stay here for a few days then you have the right to decide that she stays here. I have called Nanami-chan and asked her if I could stay with her for a while. Well, at least until I can get money from my parents in order to buy tickets to go to America… I will be getting my clothes one of these days. Again, I am sorry if I crossed the line._

 _\- Miyu_

 _P.S. Sorry if I have to leave Ruu, Wannya and Pepo in your care, I'm sure that they are in capable hands._

* * *

Kanata crumpled the piece of paper.

"How long has it been since our fight?" Kanata asked the sitter-pet.

"It's been about one-and-a-half hour, I assumed that you and Miyu-san were sleeping so I didn't bother to even check you guys out," Wannya said.

"I see, is Ruu-kun?"

"He's asleep, don't worry about him Kanata, I can take care of him," Wannya said, "don't you have to be elsewhere right now?"

Kanata grabbed his sweater from his room and had decided to go to Nanami's in order to personally apologize to Miyu. Kanata placed the crumpled paper inside the sweater's pocket. Just as he was about to go out, a voice came from the other side of the entrance door.

"I'm here," said the voice.

"Crap! It's Akira," Kanata said, "quick Wannya, transform to my dad!"

"Hai! Wannya!" the sitter-pet said as a pink cloud engulfed him as he transformed to Mr. Saiyonji.

"Come in Akira," Kanata said.

Akira came in to the house. She had a small suitcase with her.

"Oh, good evening ojii-san," she said as she bowed down to Kanata's father*

"Good evening Akira," Wannya replied.

"Kanata, are you going out or something?" Akira asked.

"Damn, I can't tell her that Miyu ran away since she might get curious on why she ran away, and she might end up blaming herself when she finds out the reason," Kanata thought.

"Well, I thought that you needed help with your luggage so, I got dressed in case you needed any help," Kanata said.

Kanata grabbed Akira's luggage. "My father and I would be fixing your room so feel free to go on ahead to the living room," he told the girl.

Akira smiled at Kanata and his father*, and proceeded to go to the living room just as Kanata had suggested.

Kanata proceeded to Miyu's room and put down the Wannya and Ruu's room, which would be temporarily used by Akira.

"Wannya," Kanata said, "can you transform into me?"

"Sure but I don't see where this is going," Wannya said.

"We have to bring back Miyu… I have to bring her back and apologize, and in order to do that without looking suspicious, you need to entertain Akira transformed as me," Kanata explained, "look, here… transform into me, take my sweater, hang it around your waist and act like you are me."

Kanata removed his sweater and gave it to Wannya. Wannya then transformed into Kanata*.

"Listen," Kanata said, "if anything happens, call me, you can use that walkie-talkie of Ruu to call me. I'm going out at the back door. If Akira asks where my father is, tell her that my father had errands to run."

"I understand," Wannya said.

The real Kanata went to his room and grabbed another sweater, and proceeded to leave the house through the back door. Meanwhile, Wannya-Kanata* went to the living room in order to entertain Akira.

"That took a while, Kanata-kun," Akira said.

"Sorry it took a while," Wannya-Kanata said, "I had to argue with my dad since he suddenly had errands to do."

"You guys never do change do you?" Akira said smiling, "you always argued with your father even when we were children,"

"Really?" Wannya-Kanata replied.

"Stop joking with me Kanata, of course you should know! You always complained to me about how your arguments with your father were pointless," Akira said.

At this point, Wannya knew he was in a difficult position, he doesn't know much about Kanata's childhood memories that anything he might say might conflict with what Akira knows. He wished that he had Seiya's powers in order to sense what Akira was thinking about.

In Nanami's room, Miyu had calmed down a bit after letting off some steam, it was an effort for Miyu's athletic friend to calm her down since Miyu was a tornado of emotion. At one point she seemed to cry, next thing you knew it she was smiling, and then she was angry, and then she was sad. It was a good thing that Nanami was patient. Otherwise, Nanami would have taped Miyu's mouth shut. It was that annoying.

"Hold on, let me get this straight, so both of you argued because you feel like the house needs a democratic rule?" Nanami asked.

"Uh-huh," Miyu replied, "if it were more democratic then I wouldn't be under Kanata."

"But, you are not under him," Nanami said, "if Kanata asked his father beforehand then it means that Akira could stay, and I think that there's nothing selfish or wrong with helping others..."

"But…" Miyu was about to say that Kanata's father was in Nepal doing his training, but that would contradict the information that Nanami knew since Nanami knows that Kanata and Miyu were living together with Mr. Saiyonji.

"But?" Nanami asked, "besides, I don't think that it is something to get worked up about. If you argue with a friend, it is understandable to stay mad at him up until some point… but if you run away then you lose the chance to make up for what happened… I think it's better to fight for something that really mattered a lot to you than to just throw it away."

"Well, it's his fault…" Miyu said as she sighed.

"Even if it's his fault, are you saying that an argument is enough to make you throw away your feelings for him?"

Miyu reflected for a moment and had realized that it would be a waste to throw away something just because of an argument.

"You're right…" Miyu said, "but just to get things straight, I don't love him."

"Well, I didn't say that you love him," said Nanami as she giggled, "I said 'feelings', Miyu,"

Miyu blushed a hundred tints of red.

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked, "I-… I-… don't like him! How can anyone?!"

"Okay, okay then so you don't like the guy!" Nanami insisted, "still, it doesn't justify throwing away your feelings just like that."

Nanami was laughing and Miyu was just sitting there embarrassed.

"We make mistakes Miyu…" Nanami said giving her a friendly hug from behind, "but sometimes it is better to confront what had happened and learn from it."

Miyu was thinking for a moment and realized that she had to go back, she had to go back and fix everything.

"Thank you, Nanami-chan," Miyu said, "I'm okay… I'll go home."

Nanami broke off her hug and smiled at Miyu.

"And to think you left your little brother behind, that's so unlike you!" Nanami said, "what with Ruu-kun do without her onee-san?"

"It's Kanata… whatever happens I believe that he would take care of Ruu-kun."

"And that… shows how much you trust the guy," Nanami said, "don't forget that trust you have for him."

"I need to go home now… Oh, and Nanami-san… can you keep these things between us?"

"You know me Miyu," Nanami replied, "I am good at keeping secrets,"

Miyu prepared her things so that she could leave for Saiyonji Temple immediately.

"So, for the record do you like…"

"I don't like Kanata!" Miyu said blushing.

"Haha, I didn't even finish! I was about to say you like ice cream, but I guess Kanata would be much better."

"You are having fun aren't you, Nanami?"

"Is it obvious?" Nanami replied.

Kanata was on the street walking to the direction of Nanami's house not minding the cold January evening. He held his hands together feeling the cold as it breezed through his entire body.

"It was too much," Kanata thought, "I was too harsh on her…"

"But… why am I too worked about this?" he said, now speaking to himself, "I always have such a cool and calm demeanor, but when she's around… I feel like I could just let go of acting cool… I feel that I could be myself and just talk with her… it feels like I am more expressive of my emotions when she is around… it's easy to open up to her…"

"Oi! Kanata-san!"

Kanata stopped and turned around and saw that it was Mizuki, Mikan's younger brother who was running toward him. "What's up Kanata-san?" he said as he panted.

Kanata was surprised to see Mizuki there.

"Well, Miyu and I had a fight… it was her fault… but of course, it was mine too… and she ended up running away," Kanata said, "that's why I am going over to a friend's place to pick her up. What are you doing this late at night? Errands for Mikan-san?"

"Nah, I just dropped off my girlfriend to her house," Mizuki said.

"I see, the great Mizuki that Miyu had a crush on has a girlfriend now," Kanata said with a hint of friendly sarcasm.

"Well, we've only been going out for a month or so… not that big a deal really," Mizuki said, "it's a learning experience."

"A learning experience? Why you get to learn more about her body everyday?" Kanata said.

"NO! Not like that!" Mizuki said.

"I kid, I kid"

"What I meant was… everyday you learn more about yourself when you are with someone you like… things that you love, things that you hate, things that you never knew you were good at… these are just some of the things that you learn about."

"She must be pretty lucky to have a guy like you."

"Well, it is fun, mostly. But there are times where my girlfriend and I would argue"

"Wow, that's a handful…" Kanata replied, "but… why argue?"

"Arguments can actually strengthen your relationship," said Mizuki, "you get to know the person more… and you learn to eventually compromise."

"Compromise?" Kanata asked.

"Compromise…" Mizuki repeated, "Sometimes you just need to understand that things cannot go your way and it has to go her way, and sometimes she needs to understand that things cannot go her way since it has to go your way… everything needs to be balanced, neither one of you can be right all the time and neither one of you can be wrong all the time. You compromise."

"I see…" Kanata said as he reflected about the fight he had with Miyu, it seemed to him that neither of them compromised.

"Kanata, may I just ask," Mizuki said, "do you… by any chance… like Miyu?"

Kanata was caught off guard with Mizuki's question. He knew deep inside that he really cared for the girl, he's just not that expressive about it.

"Who… who would want to fall for a her!?" Kanata replied with a tinge of salmon-pink on his face.

Mizuki laughed, "says the one who is out in the cold to chase after her."

Kanata reflected for a bit and told Mizuki, "I don't know, but I certainly don't hate her… but I am uncertain whether I really like her."

"Well, sometimes feelings like that are not too obvious to the one experiencing it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out eventually," Mizuki said teasing the Kanata.

Mizuki then told Kanata that he had to go home, otherwise Mikan would be worried.

"Thank you, Mizuki-san," Kanata said.

"Ay-hay… nothing to it Kanata… my lips are sealed," Mizuki said smiling at his acquaintance.

Kanata resumed his walk to Nanami's place, still deep in thought with what he truly felt about Miyu. For him, he wasn't too sure with what he was feeling. He knew that he cared for her, but what he didn't know is how much he cared for her and why he cared for her. Was it because she was a friend?

Kanata's silent reflection of his feelings was broken by what he saw in front of him. It was her… Miyu was in front of him and she was carrying her luggage.

When Miyu saw Kanata, 'it's Kanata,' she thought, with her heart beating really fast. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to apologize that she ran away but it seems like he already understood her.

Kanata walked fast towards Miyu and embraced her tightly, pulling her head closer to him. This made Miyu release her bag and it dropped. At that night, when they were only illuminated by the street lights, it seemed clear to him that he really cared for the girl and he felt like he didn't want to let her go. For that brief moment in time, she felt that he cared deeply for her.

Miyu was shocked with Kanata's embrace, in the end she gave in to her emotions and put her hands around his back. 'What is this feeling?' she thought, 'it's so warm.'

Kanata broke off the embrace, placed his hands on Miyu's shoulders, and then he stared Miyu's emerald eyes. The walkie-talkie was ringing, but they didn't even seem to notice it. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but he felt that he couldn't… not now. There would have to be a better time.

"Hey, don't ever run away again," Kanata said, "it would be hard for me to take care of Ruu, Pepo and Wannya…"

Miyu was surprised, what seemed to be an "intimate" moment with Kanata (if it existed) was suddenly replaced by the that childish moment that she was all too familiar with. Then again, she thought, it would be impossible for him to be intimate with her. She stepped on Kanata's foot which made him immediately release his hands from Miyu.

"After going all this way that's all you are going to say? Idiot…" she said.

Kanata turned his head around, he needed to tell her the truth, but of course, not the entire truth. "I'll miss your miso soup."

"What was that?"

"I WILL MISS YOUR MISO SOUP!"

At that point in time, both of them could have been honest to each other. But neither of them confirmed, nor denied what they felt for each other. Perhaps, it would be better this way.

"Stupid Kanata… just what would you do when I do have to leave?"

"Then you would have to teach me how you make it," said Kanata, calmly and without much emotion.

"Haha... okay, okay... I will teach you, geez!"

As they turned to the right in order to return to the temple, an atmosphere of hot air blew over them. Someone was approaching them. As they looked very closely, they saw a pink haired girl with burning eyes approaching them, stomping on the floor as if she were some kind of zombie/Frankenstein.

"Good evening, Miyu-chan… Kanata-kun"

"K- Kris-chan," Miyu said.

"Ha… Hanakomachi?" Kanata said.

Both Miyu and Kanata could only think (and prepare for the worst), both of them thought, 'crap! She saw us.'

"It's a fine evening today isn't it," Kris said with a low voice, "it's a perfect fine evening for a stroll. It's a perfectly fine evening to run away together don't you think? It's a perfectly fine evening to be a couple don't you think? It's a perfectly fine evening under the light to embrace don't you think. And what about me, you'd leave me to suffer the cold while I watch you embrace, and cook your perfectly cooked miso soup and... and... GO TO YOUR PERFECT HONEYMOON?! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

Kristine began to lift the nearest electrical pole, which caused a massive blackout throughout the city. She was about to swing it until two hands touched her shoulder.

"Hanakomachi," Kanata said as he placed his hands on her shoulder, "I was helping Miyu tie her sweater, we were not embracing."

Kristine snapped out of her rage and placed the electrical pole back where she got it from. "Okay, if that's what you say," she said smiling, "I hope that Kanata didn't tie it too tightly, Miyu-san… okay I'm off now…" Kristine said as he walked away from the couple, "oh my… and Kanata touched me too... my Kanata you should start calling me Kris-chan."

When Kristine was no where in sight, Miyu and Kanata let out a sigh of relief, and then they laughed, hard.

"Tying my sweater? What am I, in kindergarten?" Miyu said.

"Well, it was a narrow escape… good thing she believed that silly story," Kanata said.

"I think she would believe anything you would say since she likes you THAT much."

Kanata shrugged.

"It IS troublesome, you know."

Miyu and Kanata were laughing as they were walking back to Saiyonji temple, their usual friendliness to each other had returned.

"Say, Kanata…" Miyu said as they walked up the steps of the temple, "why did you embrace me?"

Kanata had to make up an excuse.

"It was cold," said Kanata, somewhat lying, "you seemed to be warm with that thick sweater of yours..."

"I… I guess you're right," Miyu said as she remembered Kanata's warm embrace.

"Hey Kanata," Miyu said, "I'm sorry for running away."

"And I'm sorry for suddenly going out at you like that, " Kanata replied as they walked toward the temple.

At that time Miyu only remembered Nanami's advice, 'you can't run away'.

Kanata, on the other hand, remembered Mizuki's, 'compromise'.

Little did they know that this lesson would go a long way.

When Kanata and Miyu were on the yard of the temple. Kanata instructed Miyu to go through the front door while Kanata would go out at the back. He told Miyu to bring Wannya, who was disguised as him, to the kitchen so they could switch places.

Before they went their separate ways in entering the house, Miyu said, "Kanata... thank you, for not letting go."

Kanata blushed, thankfully it was covered by the evening's darkness.

"Wha- what are you saying? I would be in trouble if your parents found out that you ran away," Kanata said.

Miyu smiled, "yeah, you're right... we would be in trouble... but... thank you anyway."

Miyu entered the front door and made her way to the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of Wannya-Kanata and Akira having a good time.

"Oh, welcome back, Miyu-san," Wannya said to the girl.

"Good evening Miyu," Akira said to her, "I didn't know Kanata had changed much ever since we last saw each other, he now has a great sense of humor."

Miyu smiled, 'that's because it isn't Kanata,' she thought.

"Eh… oji-san wanted to see you Kanata, I think he would be waiting for you in the kitchen…" Miyu said, finally speaking up.

"Oh, do you mind if I?" Wannya said.

"No, go ahead Kanata-kun, if your father needs you then go, besides… I think Miyu can keep me company, that is, if she doesn't mind…"

Wannya (as Kanata) walked out of the room and left the two girls behind. As he was walking along the temple corridor, he did not notice that a crumpled piece of paper fell off from the jacket that was tied around his waist. When he got to the kitchen, Wannya let out a long sigh of relief, he was really tired.

"Good job, Wannya," Kanata said, "I owe you mitarashi dangos for this one."

"Eh?! It was nothing… Kanata-san, but if you tell me that you're giving me mitarashi… oh… I can just taste it," Wannya said as he daydreamed.

"Let's switch now while Akira does not know, you could probably hide for a while or you could roam around the house disguised as my father," Kanata said.

"Oh… I think I would just hide, staying transformed too long is really tiring… Wannya!" Wannya said as he transformed back into his sitter-pet form.

"Kanata-san," Wannya said, "I kinda promised to go on a date with Akira tomorrow."

"Wait… you did what?!" Kanata said, "I thought that you would call me in case something like this happened?"

"I.,. I tried to call you but you weren't answering," Wannya replied.

Kanata remembered that the walkie-talkie did ring while he was with Miyu, but for some reason… he forgot to answer it.

Kanata's expression turned to helplessness, "well… I guess I can't do anything about it…" replied the boy, "but maybe… just maybe I can use THAT as an excuse."

"What excuse Kanata-san?" Wannya said.

Kanata didn't reply to Wannya, he didn't want to go on a date with Akira, so he had to get off of it, and perhaps it was the right reason.

Kanata rejoined the two girls in the living room, who seemed to be busy exchanging stories about the school.

"Oh, Kanata… that took long," Akira said.

"Well… Akira, about tomorrow's date," Kanata said, "I'm sorry but I have to cancel it, my dad wants me to run errands tomorrow."

"I see," said Akira, whose smile slowly turned into a frown, "maybe next time," she said trying to smile.

"I'm sorry but I guess my dad just forgot to tell me that we would be doing something tomorrow," Kanata said.

Akira felt sad, at the same time she was ticked off by what Kanata did. Earlier he had accepted to go out with her and now he is turning her down? That was just rude, she thought.

Miyu saw the exchange between the two friends, she realized that Kanata had lied to Akira in order to get out of the mess that Wannya has made. Miyu thought that if she had not run away in the first place, then the awkwardness that was surrounding Akira and Kanata would not have occurred.

"I- I think I will use the bathroom," Akira said.

"Sure, you know the way, right?" Kanata said.

"Y- yeah," Akira said, still sad at what had just happened.

When Akira went to the bathroom, a piece of paper caught her attention. She picked it up, and read its contents, it was Miyu's note. Akira then realized that Kanata and Miyu had fought about her staying in the temple, which has finally ticked her off.

Akira opened the door to the living room.

"That was qui-" Kanata was about to comment that it was quick, but he was interrupted by Akira's angry voice.

"How dare you!" Akira said, "after agreeing to go out with me earlier, how dare you change your mind… and then, I would find out that you guys don't want me here?" she said as she flashed them Miyu's note.

"I'm leaving," Akira said as she angrily grabbed her suitcase. Kanata just stood there, frozen… he did not know what to do.

Miyu, on the other hand, watched helplessly at the chaos that she created. Earlier that night she argued with Kanata for some reason, which had led to this moment. If only she were more careful with her exchange with him, this would not have happened.

"Kanata!" Miyu said, "go after her… if you let this fight… if you let this fight… if you let this fight escalate then… then… you might lose her!"

Kanata snapped out of it and decided to run after Akira. He was fast enough that he caught up with her just in front of the temple gate.

"Akira, wait!" he said as he extended his arm to her.

"No!" Akira said, "I'm just a nuisance."

Kanata grabbed Akira's left arm in what turned out to be a tug-of-war between the two. Kanata wanted to explain something to Akira, but Akira didn't want any of it.

"Let go you jerk," Akira said.

"No, I won't let go, you need to hear my expla-" Kanata suddenly pulled too hard, which had caused Akira to fall on him.

Akira was crying on him and Kanata couldn't do anything but comfort his friend. He was too rash in trying to get out of the date, that it ended up in a disaster for them.

"I'm sorry," Kanata said, "but…"

"But what Kanata?" Akira said, teary-eyed, "do you even care for me?"

"If I didn't care for you then why the hell would I chase you? I'm sorry… okay?! I'm sorry if our fight had affected you, we want you to stay in the temple… really… if you need to…" he said as he got up, "it's just that… Miyu and I had a simple misunderstanding…"

"And that date? Why did you tell me…" Akira uttered.

"We can have it another day can't we?" Kanata replied, "and this time we can bring Santa along so we would enjoy it."

"You don't understand," Akira said, "it's because I-… I-…"

Akira remembered that she wanted to convey her true feelings for Kanata and if she were to confess now then it would probably end up horribly. She wasn't acting rationally, she thought, she was too emotional. Perhaps it was too soon to make a move on Kanata.

"I care for you Akira…" Kanata said, "I'm sorry."

"It's because I am tired Kanata," Akira lied, "I'm tired so… I'm not thinking straight," she said, "but I guess… I guess I overreacted… I'm sorry."

Kanata pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Akira.

"Here," Kanata said, "you can stay here if you want to."

Akira reached out for the handkerchief that Kanata gave her. She wiped her tears.

"No, Kanata-kun," Akira said, "it's best for me to return home… I can sleep in my apartment…"

"See?" Akira said as she wiped her tears, "no more tears…"

"Even if you have grown up, you still cry a lot you know… and everytime you use my handkerchief to wipe away your tears, you would say, 'see? no more tears, Kanata-kun'" Kanata said with his usual unemotional tone.

"Well, some things just seem to grow on you, right?" Akira said, "I'm sorry for causing you much trouble today," Akira said as she bowed down.

"No worries," Kanata replied, "and… I'm sorry too… so, we're still friends?"

"Definitely!" Akira said smiling as she said her goodbye to Kanata, "say goodbye to Miyu for me would you?"

And just like she came, Akira had left the temple.

When Kanata had entered the house, he saw Miyu standing there.

"Thank you, Miyu," he said.

"Eh? Eh?! Why are you thanking me," she replied.

"Because you saved me from being hated by someone who is dear to me."

"Ah… it was nothing…" Miyu said in reply, the words of Nanami still echoing inside her head, 'better to fight for something you hold dear than to throw it away.'

"Where's Akira?" Miyu said.

"She went home already…" Kanata replied as he took off his shoes.

"But I thought she was staying the night here."

"Huh?" Kanata thought, "what made you say that?"

"I overheard in the phone conversation earlier, you told her to stay here for a while."

"Well… yes, I told her to stay here for a while," Kanata said, "I told Akira to stay here for a while because she was complaining to me that the entire apartment complex was having a post-New Year's party and it was too noisy for her," Kanata replied.

Miyu was surprised, and suddenly felt dumb at that point. She had jumped to conclusions again.

"So- sorry, if I caused you trouble," Miyu said, but the boy didn't seem to listen.

She was about to yell at him for not listening to her heartfelt apology. But she felt that it would only lead to a fight again. She decided to just let it be.

The two were in the hallway walking to their respective rooms. Then, the silence was broken down by Kanata's voice.

"Miyu…"

"What is it?"

"Forget about what happened, no need to apologize… good night and sweet dreams Miyu," Kanata said as he entered his room.

Miyu was surprised that Kanata had listened to her apology. Beneath that cool and calm demeanour existed a boy who shared what he truly felt with her. Miyu realized that Kanata was somewhat honest with her.

Miyu entered her room, changed to her pajamas and just laid on her futon thinking about what had happened that day.

"If I had not run away," Miyu talked to herself, "things would not have happened…"

Miyu was thinking about what had happened that day. Being honest with herself, she was relieved that she made up with Kanata.

"But… why did I run away in the first place?" she asked herself, "was I… was I jealous? Why would I be?"

Still trying to get some sleep, "the way she fell on him and the way he grabbed her arm, he likes her doesn't he? But… but I don't understand… why did I secretly watch them? Why am I unsettled when I see him with her?"

Trying to forget the painful feeling, Miyu thought of the warm embrace that they shared that evening.

"It's so warm…" Miyu thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **\- Wannya's Diary** **Earth Date: January 12, 2002 -**

 _Today Kanata had me pretend that he was I. As Kanata, I had to do a lot of reminiscing but it was really difficult since I have no idea who he was as a child. Perhaps, to become a more capable sitter-pet I should ask him questions about his personality. I wonder what his answer would be if I asked him if he liked Miyu-san, I bet it would be in the line of "what fool would fall in love with a clumsy idiot like Miyu?"_

* * *

As Kanata was sleeping, his mouth opened, and, talking in his sleep, he said, "that fool would be me."

 **\- END OF CHAPTER 2 -**

 **Author:** So, what did you guys think? Please review and I do apologize if I tend to throw one hell of a big chunk per chapter. I always try to accomplish what I had written down in my outline and the explosion of events/dialogues just happen when I type it. Still trying to improve in writing fiction since I am used to writing fact. I will try to update regularly since I also using this as a de-stressor from my graduate thesis work.

\- Mitarashi Dango


	3. Kanata's Girlfriend

It was evening in Saiyonji temple, two weeks have passed since the start of a new semester and Miyu and Kanata were getting prepared to call it a day.

Miyu's room was a mess, especially her desk, which was surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper and tiny bits of eraser. She on her desk and was working on Miss Mizuno's latest assignment, which was to write an essay answering the question: _Ten years from now, how do you see yourself as a family?_

She was having difficulties. Miss Mizuno did give the hardest assignments, but by far this was the most difficult thing for her to answer.

"Ten years from now…" Miyu said to herself.

Miyu suddenly recalled her fight with Kanata, the day that he had embraced her tightly under the light.

"Eh… why are you thinking about that now Miyu?" she thought, "it's about a family, Miyu, not a friend…"

Miyu laid down on the floor, still having no idea what to write and the thoughts of Kanata certainly did not help her start the essay at all. Miyu decided that she would call it a night. Since the essay was due a week from now, she certainly did not have to rush it. Miyu walked to her closet and took off her school uniform and pulled the pajamas out of it.

As she was getting dressed, her shōji (sliding door) was suddenly opened.

"Miyu do you have any eras-" Kanata said, but was interrupted by what he saw.

Miyu was embarrassed to see Kanata going in without permission, she covered her chest and suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed, as she forced all of the air out.

At this point, it was followed by the word that Kanata was all too familiar with.

"Pervert!" she said, "why are you going into my room without permission."

Kanata, who was on the opposite side of the shōji replied back.

"I was… I was… I was asking you if I could come in but you were not answering," he said as he tried to forget that he just saw Miyu in her underwear.

"Bu- but… I didn't hear a thing pervert!" Miyu shouted back.

The reality was Kanata was indeed asking her if he could go in, she was just too busy thinking about Kanata that she didn't hear anything.

"E- eraser, can I borrow your eraser?" Kanata said.

Miyu opened the shōji, and suddenly fed Kanata's face with her palm. When the apparent force knocked Kanata over, Kanata fell down with an eraser making a dent to his face.

 **Chapter 3: Kanata's Girlfriend**

It was morning and Kanata and Miyu were having breakfast along with Wannya, Ruu and Pepo.

"Eh? What happened to your face Kanata-san?" said the sitter-pet.

"Why don't you ask Miyu?" Kanata replied.

Miyu hurriedly ate the rice on her bowl, trying to hide the slight blush on her face.

'He… he… he didn't see me right?' she thought.

"Miyu-san," said the sitter-pet.

Miyu suddenly jumped from her seat as if Wannya suddenly surprised her.

"Ye- yes, what is it?" said Miyu, "i… it was Kanata's fault."

"Why what happened last night?" Wannya asked.

"No- nothing, thank you for breakfast Wannya, see you later Ruu-kun!" she said as she hurried out of the kitchen.

"Kya! Bai!" said the baby, waving goodbye to Miyu.

"I need to go now too," Kanata said, "see you later Ruu."

Kanata left the room as well and the three were all alone.

"Come here, Ruu-chama," Wannya said as he reached out for the flying baby, "it's almost 8 o'clock so… your favorite T.V. show is showing… today they will be talking about the different ways you can prepare mitarashi dango."

With the baby in his arms, Wannya had left the kitchen and watched T.V. with his young master.

At Heiomachi Junior High, Miyu was panting from the lack of air she was having. She had walked too fast in order to avoid walking with Kanata. When Miyu entered the room, she was greeted by an all too familiar rose-like fragrant smell.

"Ah~ Miyu-chii, good morning," said a blonde haired man handing her a rose, "you look beautiful today."

"Good morning Nozomu-kun," Miyu said.

"You're really beautiful today Miyu-chii~ I bet you look cute in your pajamas," Nozomu said as he danced around in the classroom.

Miyu blushed, her face was really red. She recalled the events that had occurred the previous night. She was in her underwear when the brunette entered the room.

"Good morning!"

Miyu's heart was suddenly dislodged from her chest, Kanata had just suddenly entered the room just like last night.

"Ah~ good morning Kanata~ I'm sorry but the roses are reserved for all the b-e-a-utiful ladies~" Nozomu said as he danced around.

Kanata hung his bag to the side of his desk and noticed that Miyu was still standing there. She seemed paralyzed, but with a stupid look from her face and was red all over.

 _RING!_

The school bell rang, which signaled the start of classes. Everyone was waiting on their seats for the teacher to enter. A few minutes later, Ms. Mizuno came in with a rolling suitcase.

"Good morning class," Miss Mizuno said.

"Ohaiyou Mizuno-sensei," the class said.

"I would like to remind you guys that the undōkai would be happening a few days from now, so do your best out there!"

"HAI!"

"Also, your essays are due next week… so in order to help you guys out, we'll be doing another project," Miss Mizuno said.

"EHH?!"

"No one is excused from this," said the teacher, "it's a simple group project. If you have little siblings at home then this would be very easy for you."

Miss Mizuno opened the luggage and pulled out what seemed to be a sack of flour with a diaper wrapped around it.

"Class, I would like you to meet Baby Fleur, starting today up until next week, you would take care of it as if it was a baby in the family, at the same time, this exercise would involve role playing… I would group you guys into three, one could act as the papa, one would be mama, while the third one would be the older sibling."

The class was whispering amongst themselves asking each other if they wanted to group together.

"Quiet! I have taken the liberty to group you guys together. You will find the groupings in this piece of paper, pass it around."

Miss Mizuno handed out a piece of paper, there were mixed reactions in the class. Some liked the groupings, while others did not like it.

"Oh, I hope I am grouped with Kanata-kun," Kristine said.

\- - **KRISTINE'S FANTASY DIALOGUE** \- -

"Hanakomachi, I'm happy to be grouped with you," Kanata says.

"I- I'm happy too Kanata," Kris replies.

"Kris, can I call you Kris?"

"Yes, of course Kanata!"

Kristine fantasizes about her and Kanata being good parents to a sack of flour.

"Hey, Kris-chan," Kanata says.

"Yes?"

"Let's make this a reality… kiss me…"

"Eh… but we must be pure and save it for marriage…"

\- - **END FANTASY** \- -

Kristine was blushing furiously from her fantasy as steam went out from her ears and nose.

"We must not do naughty things Kanata-kun," she said out loud.

Everyone was just silently observing (awkwardly) what Kristine was doing.

When Kristine was given the list, she read it carefully as follows:

* * *

\- - - - **CLASS EXERCISE GROUPINGS** \- - - -

 _ **Group 3**_ _:_

 _Saionji, Kanata – Papa_

 _Kijyou, Akira – Mama_

 _Kurosu, Santa – Onii-san_

 _ **Group 8**_ _:_

 _Hanakomachi, Kurita – Papa_

 _Kozouki, Miyu – Mama_

 _Tenchi, Nanami – Onee-san_

 _ **Group 9**_ _:_

 _Hikarigaoka, Nozomu – Papa_

 _Hanakomachi, Kristine – Mama_

 _Konishi, Aya – Onee-san_

* * *

When the person beside Kristine asked for the paper, he could not get it from her. It seemed like there was a deathly grip on it. Her aura from someone who was fantasizing about love had suddenly turned into a murderous one.

"Just what is the meaning of this?!" she said, "Kanata and Kijyou-san, at first it would be a sack of flour… Kanata would go, 'Kijyou-san, Fleur-san needs her diaper changed', and Kijyou-san would reply, 'No, no… why don't you change it Kanata-kun, I am cooking dinner', and then Kanata would help her forgetting about Fleur-san, he would kiss her and then… and then… A REAL BABY FOLLOWS!" Kristine was enraged. She lifted up her desk with just one hand ready to throw it.

"Hanakomachi!" Kanata shouted.

"What is it, Kanata-kun?" Kris said turning her attention toward Kanata.

"You guys can name your sack of flour Kanata Junior," said the brunette.

Kristine snapped out of her jealous rage.

"Really, Kanata-kun?" she said.

"Yes," Kanata replied, "why don't you."

Kristine suddenly blushed, daydreaming again she said, "then I'll just pretend Hikarigaoka is a jealous lover, who is trying to steal me away from you."

Miss Mizuno handed each of the groups their flour sacks (a.k.a. Baby Fleur, Fleur-san, etc.).

"Just so you know," Miss Mizuno said, "I used my expertise in robotics so that Fleur-san would behave like a real baby, there are certain intervals in which the baby would cry because it is hungry, or because it soiled itself… as you may have noticed there are buttons in Fleur-san's body each of which would correspond to responding to a need – (1) feed; (2) attention; (3) diaper change and (4) sleep. Just like a real baby, if you need to feed him for 30-minutes then you have to hold the button for 30-minutes… and just so that you know… Fleur-san has a cellphone inside of it and if you don't take care of it, the phone would call me directly… just think of me as 'Child Welfare Services'… well, I actually did work there so, do your best!"

Someone in class then raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Miss Mizuno said.

"What will happen if Fleur-san, the flour sack, calls your phone."

"Then, you will fail your essay," Miss Mizuno said, "but other than that, this exercise is not graded."

 _RING!_

The school bell rang signaling the end of day. Everyone was grouped together in their triads discussing what they would do to their "baby".

"I think we should take Tori-san to soccer practice," Santa said, "Tori-san would love seeing his Papa and Mama play."

"Since when did we agree that it would be called Tori?" Kanata told his friend, "you didn't even inform us…"

"But you know," Akira said, "Tori is actually a cute name, I kinda like it, reminds me of you, Santa-kun."

"If you end up naming it Tori then how can I be the Papa if you are reminded of Santa?" replied Kanata.

"Well, maybe because Tori-san reminds Akira of his onii-chan," Santa said with his usual weird look, "Tori-san~ I will teach you to love my collection, including the adventures of Tofu Man!"

While Santa was engrossed with his fantasies Akira and Kanata had left the classroom for soccer practice. Because Santa was so concentrated he didn't notice it. When he did snap out of it however…

"Hey, Kanata… Akira? Where are you guys?!" Santa cried out.

On his desk, there was a piece of paper that read:

 _We'll be at soccer practice, Onii-san… take care of Fleur-san for us, thank you!_

 _\- Akira_

"You guys are so cruel…"

On the other side of the room, Miyu's group was discussing what they would do with their flour sack.

"So… what are we supposed to do again?" Miyu asked.

"We're supposed to take care of it, right? How hard can it be?" said Nanami, trying to reassure the group that it was an easy task.

"In that case," Kurita said, "since we are a family, why don't we give names to ourselves? Since Miyu-san is the mother then we could call her 'Mama', and Tenchi-san would just be 'onee-san'… I will be Papa," Kurita said blushing lightly, "wouldn't this be fun? Mama… onee-san?"

Miyu and Nanami gave Kurita an awkward look.

"Isn't that going a bit too far, Hanakomachi-san?" Nanami said.

"Well… it is just role playing, right, Miyu-chan… erm- I meant, Mama?"

"Ha- hai… just role playing," Miyu said, which was followed by an awkward laugh.

Nanami gave them an awkward and embarrassed look. To her, it seemed that Kurita was enjoying the role-playing exercise and that Miyu had reluctantly agreed to the nicknames.

"So… what do we call… the… it… the baby?" Nanami said.

"Why don't we call him Luu-san?" Kurita said.

Nanami and Miyu gave him a really awkward stare.

"Well, it's because… it's because… it's because Momoka-san told me that Miyu-san had a baby brother called Ruu, who called her 'Mama', so I figured that perhaps… perhaps this flour sack could be Ruu-kun's twin. Hence, Luu-san."

The girls let out a sigh. Kurita was too much into it that any suggestion against it would only make him unhappy. They were reluctant, but they decided to just play along with Kurita, it was only role playing, after all.

"Oh… okay Papa," Miyu said ['I can't believe I am doing this,' she thought], "why don't we… go shopping? Ri- right? Nanami… I mean… onee-chan…"

"Ye- yes, let's go to Mama… Papa…" Nanami replied.

* * *

It was late afternoon in the soccer field. Kanata and Akira were having their soccer practice while Santa was watching along with Tori-san.

"Akira!" Kanata shouted.

Akira passed the ball to Kanata.

"Kanata!" she shouted back as she passed the ball.

Kanata kicked the ball toward the goal. The goalkeeper tried will all his effort to catch it but he was not able to. Kanata scored a goal.

"Look, Tori-san… Kanata scored a goal!" Santa exclaimed, "well, that's Kanata and Akira for you… your mama and papa are really good soccer players ever since they were in elementary."

Those who were playing soccer, aside from Kanata and Akira, started laughing at Santa for speaking to a bag of flour. They also began mocking him.

"Hey guys look, it's someone talking to a bag of flour."

"Kurosu, we're not in kindergarten anymore, why do you have an imaginary friend?"

"That's why you would never ever have a girlfriend."

They continued laughing at him until Santa felt uneasy with the constant teasing.

"Enough!"

A girl had just angrily shouted at those who were mocking Santa. They stopped laughing and looked at the source of the voice, it was Akira.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves and you call yourselves junior high students?! You guys are so immature that your girlfriends and boyfriends should be ashamed that they chose you!" she said angrily.

"Oi! Girl, did you just say I'm immature?"

"Heh, I bet that she doesn't even have a boyfriend, she's acting like a tomboy after all!"

"The new girl is speaking like she's someone to be reckoned with."

Some of those who had laughed and mocked Santa were now laughing at Akira instead.

"Stop it! How dare you say that in front of her boyfriend?!" Kanata shouted.

Everyone was in shock.

"Kijyou-san and Saionji-san are going out?"

Everyone was murmuring about what Kanata had just said. Akira and Kanata had just stood there in silence and had walked away from the crowd. Santa picked up the bag of flour and chased after the two. After a short distance they both separated heading to their own locker rooms.

Santa followed Kanata in the men's locker room and saw Kanata washing up his face.

"Kanata I did not-" Sanata said, but was interrupted by Kanata.

"We are not!" Kanata said, "it was a spur of the moment decision, it was all I could think about to save you and Akira."

Kanata sat down the bench and bent down looking at the floor.

"I did not even say that I was her boyfriend, and people had already assumed I was the boyfriend…"

"But you told everyone…"

"I told everyone 'in front of her boyfriend', I did not say I was the boyfriend…" Kanata said.

"Everything should be alright if we explained right? Kanata?"

"I'm sorry…" Kanata said, "I'm sorry if that had to happen, Santa. But I promise I will fix this up."

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one saying sorry because you had to go that far to protect me."

In the women's locker room. Akira was also in disbelief at what she heard. She was confused. There was a part of her that was overjoyed at the words that she heard, but there was also a part of her that was quite uneasy. She felt those words were devoid of any emotion except for the desire to protect a friend.

"So… what is it really, Kanata-kun?" she asked herself, "did you mean those words you just said?"

* * *

A few hours later, elsewhere, Miyu and her group, along with Ruu, Wannya (who was disguised as the housewife) and Momoka were in the mall having a sweet "family time" together.

Miyu was looking glum and seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Miyu?" Nanami asked.

Miyu shook her head and suddenly hugged Kurita's arm.

"Why don't we eat, Papa?" Miyu said to Kurita.

"Papa?" Kurita said, "oh, right… then where do you want to eat, Mama?"

"Eh? I don't know… why don't we ask the twins' big sister… where do you want to eat Nanami-neechan?"

Nanami gave Miyu a concerned look. She knew that there was something up but she decided to play along just for now.

"Well, I know a place where we could eat," Nanami said, "it's just in the second floor."

Ruu, who was in Wannya's arms was playing with Luu-san, the flour pack.

"My darling Ruu," Momoka said, "why don't you leave your twin with Wannya and play with me?"

Ruu refused and just kept on playing with the flour sack. Patting it as if it were actually alive. The flour suddenly began to give off a crying sound.

Miyu grabbed let go of Kurita's arm and suddenly grabbed the pack of flour, snatching it from Ruu.

"Aww… what's wrong Luu-kun? Did you soil yourself?" she said as the 'soiled' indicator on the side blinked, "that's right Papa and I will be changing your diaper in the diaper changing room."

Miyu walked toward the direction of the bathroom and changing room.

"Papa, I don't see you!" she said to Kurita.

Kurita followed her to the diaper changing room leaving Nanami, Wannya and Momoka confused.

"It looks like Miyu-san has taken this role-playing exercise to the point that it's reality," Wannya remarked, "oh well… if you guys are going to get a good grade for this then I think that Miyu-san is doing a good job."

'But it isn't graded,' Nanami thought, 'something IS definitely up…'

While waiting for Miyu and Kurita to get back from the diaper changing room, the rest of Miyu's party crossed paths with a group with a stroller, it was Kristine's group.

"Oh, you guys are here too?" Aya said.

"I can't believe that you guys are here too," Kris said, "and I see that you brought Momoka along with you as well, where is my cousin?"

Nanami didn't want to explain the weird circumstance that she was in, so it was better to just tell them that Miyu and Kurita had to go to the toilet.

"I see," Nozomu said, "so Luu-san needed to go to the toilet and Miyu-chii helped it out."

"How about you guys? How is your project coming along?"

"Well, why don't you look at Kanata Junior inside this stroller?" Kristine said.

Nanami and Wannya looked inside the stroller and were really shocked to see a flour sack, with a T-shirt (which read "Daddy's Junior"), adorned with roses, and beside it was a half-finished script that had Aya's handwriting on it.

'Well, it's good to know that Miyu and Kurita are not the only ones taking this role-playing exercise too seriously,' Nanami thought.

"But why Kanata Junior?" Wannya asked.

Kristine began explaining to them that Nozomu was not the real father of Kanata Junior. She told them that she had an estranged lover and was separated with him because she was forced to marry Nozomu because of an arrangement between their parents.

Aya and Nozomu, on the other hand, whispered to Nanami that they didn't have a choice in the matter since it seemed like Kristine would throw them to the river if they had objected.

Miyu and Kurita returned from the diaper changing room.

"Oh, good evening guys!" Miyu said, "how is your baby?"

"Oh, he's fine," Kris said as she lifted Kanata Jr. from the stroller, "doesn't he look like Kanata?"

Everyone, except for Miyu and Kristine gave a blank look to flour sack.

'That, doesn't look like Kanata…' they all thought.

"He does look like Kanata," Miyu said as she laughed, "oh look he even has a cute t-shirt."

Aya pulled Nanami aside.

"I think Miyu-chan has lost it," Aya said, "she's taking this exercise way too literally."

"She's been like that ever since we left the school," Nanami said, "but I don't know what the reason is… right now I'm just playing along until I have the chance to speak with her later."

"Ma- mama," Nanami said.

"Yes dear?" Miyu replied.

'Even this is getting too awkward…' Nanami thought.

"I'm hungry, mama…" Nanami said, "when are we going to eat."

Miyu stopped looking at Kanata Jr. and said, "oh, I'm sorry guys, Nanami-neesan seems to be hungry so we're on our way to eat."

"Okay, see you in school tomorrow everyone!" said Kristine's group as they waved goodbye.

After having been settled in the restaurant, Miyu just smiled at everyone in the table and began speaking with Luu.

Miyu seemed to be in a distant place, as she seemed to just stare at the other table. There were two high school students, who seemed to be having a date. Miyu suddenly remembered what she saw and heard at the park. She remembered that she had to rush back to the classroom since she forgot something. There were people laughing so she decided to check it out. When she finally arrived to the source of the sound, she heard the words, ' _Stop it! How dare you say that in front of her boyfriend?!_ '. Then, she saw Kanata and Akira, who were silent.

'Why were they silent?' she thought, 'was it because their secret was revealed?'

"Mama!" Miyu heard.

It was Ruu who was trying to get out of his high chair. He wanted to reach out for the troubled girl. Miyu then took the baby out of the high chair and cuddled the infant.

"You're concerned, Ruu-kun?" Miyu asked, "there's just something on my mind… sorry."

Ruu suddenly struggled, he wanted to reach out for something.

"Papa!" the infant said as he tried to point outside the restaurant.

Miyu saw Kanata, who seemed to be with Akira. They seemed to be alone. Miyu looked away from the restaurant's glass window and just stared at the table.

'Are they on a date?' Miyu wondered, 'that's right… Kanata promised to take her on a date right?' Miyu recalled that two weeks prior, she was secretly watching Kanata and Akira who had argued in the temple. She saw as Kanata tried to pull Akira only for the girl to end up on top of him. She recalled that Kanata had cancelled the date that day since it was Wannya (who was disguised as Kanata), who had agreed to go on a date with her.

Nanami saw Miyu staring outside the restaurant and looked at the same direction as her blank stare. She saw Kanata along with Akira. When Miyu had focused her attention on the table, she saw Santa, who seemed to apologize to them.

Miyu snapped out of it. She held Ruu's hand and pointed it towards Kurita.

"There, that's Papa," she told the baby.

The baby didn't seem to notice her and insisted to point at Kanata, repeating what he was saying.

"Papa!" the baby said again, pointing toward Kanata's direction.

"Stop it, Ruu," Miyu said, "this is Papa," she said again pointing at Kurita.

Kurita was blushing at this point, he didn't know that Miyu wanted to role-play this seriously. He decided to tag along.

"Yes, yes, Ruu-kun, I am Papa, look… look…" Kurita said pointing a finger to himself.

The baby struggled with her and pointed at Kanata yet again.

"STOP IT RUU!" she said standing up, angry at this point, "I told you this is Papa!" she said again pointing at Kurita.

At this point the baby had enough of what Miyu had said. The baby began to cry.

"What's up with you today Miyu?" Wannya said as she got Ruu from Miyu, "I know that you guys are role-playing and all but don't you think it's too much to shove it down Ruu-chama's throat? I'm taking Ruu home."

Wannya and Ruu left the restaurant. Momoka decided that she would follow them and Nanami was concerned about Momoka so she decided to follow them as well. As Nanami was about to leave the restaurant, she figured that she could not leave Miyu behind so she decided to go back to their table.

Miyu was silent at that point, she knew that she had made a mistake. She just stood there trying to make sense of the things that were going on.

Kanata turned his head around and he saw that Miyu and Kurita were alone in the restaurant and that both seemed to have an argument. He wondered what it was that they argued about.

'What's going on?' he thought as he suddenly walked away with Santa and Akira.

Miyu looked again toward the glass window and saw that Kanata had left. There was a painful feeling that she felt when she saw Kanata alone with Akira. She thought that the pain would go away if a boyfriend was there to listen to her.

"Kurita-kun," she said, "do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Kurita blushed. A girl that he liked suddenly asked him that question. He knew that all he needed was to be honest. He knew that all he needed to do at that point was to say that he didn't have a girlfriend yet and that he wanted her as his girlfriend.

"No," Kurita said, "I don't have a girlfriend but if you like-"

Nanami, who had suddenly returned to their table, interrupted Kurita.

"Miyu!" she said with a serious look on her face, "come with me, let's talk."

"But we were just-" Kurita said.

"Maybe some other time, Kurita-san," Nanami said as she pulled Miyu away from the table, which left Kurita alone.

"Okay then, I'll probably have dinner with you, right, Luu-kun?" Kurita said to a quiet flour sack.

Miyu and Nanami were sitting on a bench in the mall. Miyu was still silent and Nanami just gave her friend a concerned look.

"Miyu," Nanami said, "can you tell me what happened? Is there something wrong?"

"No- nothing is wrong," the blonde replied, "why do you say that, Nanami-chan?"

"If I knew nothing was wrong then I would've left you to be with Hanakomachi-kun, but there is something wrong, Miyu… for one, you have taken the role-playing assignment a bit too seriously…"

"But… but… I didn't, that was our assignment wasn't it?"

Nanami sighed, "well, it's okay to role-play if you want to, but there is such a thing as going too far… you made your baby brother cry by forcing him to acknowledge Kurita as his 'Papa'… then, you seemed to be suddenly attached to Kurita-kun a while ago"

"I figured that it was fun doing that so…" said Miyu, who still seemed to be thinking about something.

"So you decide to force yourself on to the guy? And then when you suddenly see Kanata from the restaurant's win-"

"You're wrong Nanami-chan, this has nothing to do with him… in fact… in fact… everything has to do with him! Every problem that I have had today… he doesn't seem to care about his friends, he didn't even say 'hi'," Miyu said as she stood up, "in fact it seemed like he was just enjoying his date with-"

Nanami then stood up and gave Miyu a slap.

"How was it a date?! They were with Santa!" Nanami said, who seemed to sound like Miyu's angry sister.

On one part of the mall, Kanata was walking along with Akira and Santa. Kanata seemed to be deep in thought and Akira was feeling uneasy.

"Hey, Tori-san," Santa said, "where do you want to go next?"

Kanata gave Santa a blank stare.

"Oi, oi… Santa, can you tone it down a little?" Kanata said.

"Ehehe… right," Santa replied, "sorry about that, I just get carried away sometimes."

Kanata gave out a sigh.

"The truth is, I'm still bothered about what happened earlier… it always makes me uneasy to give off those kinds of information," Kanata said.

"About that," Akira said, "I'm really sorry, Kanata-kun."

"Hey, why would you be sorry? If there's someone who has to be sorry it would be me," Kanata said, "I accidentally created a rumor that also involves you, didn't I?"

"But…" said Akira.

"Well, those are just rumors… they'll eventually die down if neither of us would confirm, right?" Kanata told her.

Part of Akira's conscience was actually happy with what had happened in the soccer field that day. However, most of it was in contention of the happiness. She felt that there was no point in being Kanata's girlfriend if she got it through a lie.

"Still," Akira said, "I'm partly to blame so I'll treat you guys to some ice cream."

"I'll pass," Santa said, "ice cream is best eaten at home."

Kanata let out a little smile, "well, if it's your treat then I'll have what your having."

Akira smiled, "just like the old days, right?" Akira recalled –when they were in elementary school, right after a small misunderstanding between the three of them, Akira would always treat them with some ice cream and Santa would pass up the offer while Kanata always had the same flavor as what she had.

"Okay then," Akira replied, "then why don't you boys wait up for me near the exit?"

Akira left her two friends and walked toward the nearest ice cream shop. After buying two ice creams on a cone she came across two women sitting on a bench, talking. The blonde seemed to be crying as the shorthaired woman listened. She approached them without giving notice in order to know what had happened.

"Well, I don't believe that Kijyou-san and Saiyonji-kun are going out," Nanami said, "maybe something happened."

"I was there," Miyu replied, "I saw it when it happened, Kanata said those words."

"But Miyu! How can you be so sure about that?"

"If it were not true then why is Kanata on a date with her?" Miyu told her friend.

"Miyu, I told you… Kijyou-san and Saiyonji-kun-"

"are not here for a date," Akira suddenly said, interrupting Nanami.

Miyu and Nanami looked up toward the source of the voice.

"Akira?" Miyu said, "what are you-"

"Mind if I sit down beside you for a while?" Akira said.

Nanami stood up and offered Akira her seat.

"Ice cream?" she said, offering Miyu one of the cones she was holding.

"No thanks," Miyu replied.

"I insist, Miyu-san," Akira replied as she put the cone on Miyu's hand, "it's better to talk about heavy things when there's ice cream," she said smiling.

"Now… about this rumor…" Akira said, "what really happened was that Santa was speaking to the flour sack that Mizuno-sensei gave us… some members of the soccer team made fun of him and mocked him… naturally, as a friend, I wanted to defend Santa-kun so I got really angry at them but I got a bit too careless so they ended up mocking me instead… so Kanata ended up telling everyone that my boyfriend was watching, but of course that would be impossible since I don't even have a boyfriend."

"So that means?"

"Yeah… as much as I wish that we are going out, we're not," Akira replied, "even when we were kids he always used to lie in order to protect the ones he cares about even if that lie costs him his reputation… well that's one thing that hasn't changed for sure… to be honest, I think Kanata-kun already has his eyes set on someone…"

Miyu blushed a little, she wondered who that person was.

"And just like me, I wish that that person would not give up when it concerns Kanata-kun," said Akira as she gave Miyu a very genuine smile.

Miyu ate the ice cream that Akira had given her.

"If I may excuse myself," Akira said, "I have to go back to Santa-kun and Kanata-kun... they might end up having a date if I don't return… which reminds me… Miyu-san."

"What? What is it?"

"You owe Kanata some ice cream," Akira said laughing, "but… I'm sure he won't mind if you were the one who had it."

Akira left the two friends and had arrived to where Kanata and Santa were.

"Oi, where's my ice cream?" Kanata asked.

"Sorry," Akira replied, "I gave it to a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours?" Santa said, "do we know him?"

"That friend is special to me," Akira replied, "after all, that person is my rival," she said looking at Kanata.

"Oi, what you doing looking at me like that?" Kanata said.

"Oh nothing… it's just that this rival of mine reminds me of you."

 _The Heiomachi Mall will be closing in 30-minutes._

"Woah, it's that time already," Santa said, "it's way passed Tori-san's bedtime and he's still sleeping."

"Come on, cut it out… else I might end up being teased a tomboy again," Akira said.

"Gomen-"

"Instead of apologizing, Santa-kun, why don't you just walk me home?" Akira said to Santa. Turning her attention to Kanata, she said, "well Kanata, you live on the other side of the city, right? I guess we'll meet again tomorrow, ja ne, Kanata-kun."

"Oh, okay… see you guys tomorrow then," Kanata said giving his friends a small wave goodbye. After saying his goodbye, Kanata turned around and began walking the opposite direction. He abruptly stopped when he saw Miyu and Nanami.

"Oi, you two!" he said as he approached the two.

"Kanata-kun," Nanami said, "good evening."

"Good evening, Kanata…" Miyu said softly.

"Oh would you look at the time, it's already late!" Nanami said, best for me to go now, "ja ne, Miyu… Kanata."

Nanami had also left, leaving the two of them together alone.

"Is there something wrong, Miyu?" Kanata asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Miyu said, giving Kanata a smile, "so, shall we go home then?"

"Okay," Kanata replied still not convinced that nothing was wrong with Miyu.

As they walked home, no one seemed to be saying a word. Miyu seemed to be deep in thought with what had happened that day. She recalled what had happened in the soccer field and what Akira had done to clear out the misunderstanding. It was clear to her that Akira liked Kanata, but Miyu was unsure about her feelings and she was unsure about what Kanata had felt.

"Kanata…" she said as she stopped walking.

"What is it, Miyu?" Kanata said as he also stopped walking.

"Do you… by any chance… like someone? Someone like… like… Akira?" Miyu asked.

"What's up with you today asking me something like that? Of course I like her," Kanata said.

Miyu's felt a sudden pain in her chest.

"So that means… you weren't lying when you told everyone that her boyfriend was watching?" she asked.

"Well, you got it entirely wrong," he replied, "I do like Akira but I don't like her up to that point, not yet. I mean, Santa likes her too as much as I like her. In fact, she was our childhood crush. But… it was just a crush… and now I see her as a close and good friend, and besides… I wasn't lying at that time, at least… I hope I wasn't because it might come true in the future."

Miyu wanted to ask what Kanata meant, but she was interrupted by Kanata suddenly asking a question.

"Hey, wait just a second… how did you know what happened earlier this afternoon?" Kanata asked, "were you by any chance, spying on me?" he said as he begun walking home, away from Miyu (who was still standing).

"Hey, who would want to spy on you huh? Don't count yourself as someone who is lucky!" she replied back, as she ran to Kanata.

Nothing more was said as they walked back to the temple.

"We're home," they said as they entered the temple.

"Welcome home you two," Wannya said.

"Kya! Mama! Papa!" the baby said as he flew towards Miyu and Kanata.

"Good evening, Ruu-kun," Kanata said as he rubbed the boy's hair.

Miyu grabbed the flying baby and hugged him dearly.

"Good evening, Ruu… I'm sorry about what happened today," she said. "Wannya, I'm sorry too…" she said to the sitter-pet.

"It's okay, Miyu-san," Wannya replied.

"Did Miyu do something to you today, Ruu?" he said as he looked at the baby more closely.

"Kya!" the baby said, "Papa! Mama!" using his psychic powers, Kanata accidentally tripped causing his cheek to hit Miyu's cheek.

Miyu and Kanata remained that way for about two or three seconds until Kanata decided to pull his cheek away from Miyu's cheek. He quickly turned around to hide his (slightly) blushing face from Miyu.

"Oi, Ruu-kun, don't do anything like that," Miyu said with a slight tinge of embarrassment.

"That's what married people do, Ruu," Kanata told the baby.

"So don… don… don't do that again Ruu, we're not married," Miyu followed.

Ruu just gave out an innocent smile. He was happy to be with his (foster) family.

* * *

 **Wannya's Diary, Earth Date: January 27, 2002**

 _Today Miyu was acting really weird at the restaurant. She tried to force Ruu to acknowledge a friend of hers as Ruu's Papa, but Ruu didn't want to. In the end, Miyu realized her mistake and apologized to both of us. For a minute though, Miyu and Kanata acted like they were a happy family, but I'm just imagining that, right?_

 _But I am starting to wonder, how will they write their essays? Will they include us? Will they include each other?_

 _But I do feel that we also seemed to forget something._

* * *

 **\- END CHAPTER 3 -**

"Excuse me sir, but it's already 12-midnight and we were supposed to close an hour ago," said a male waiter.

"Tomoya, leave him alone… he seems to be fantasizing about something," said a female one.

"Okay then, Nagisa." replied the male waiter.

"Let's stop by mom and dad's place first, they might have some bread we could eat tomorrow."

"And give Ushio a tummyache? Forget it..."

Kurita was still sitting on their table. He was alone with their group's flour sack.

'I will wait for you, Miyu-chan~' he thought as the restaurant's lights and doors closed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was much more difficult to write _ . It took me five days to write the second half of the story because it felt un-cohesive at certain points, and it actually took weird turns. Originally, I planned the talk (and the slap) in the bathroom and Akira happened to be in one of the stalls but it didn't seem to stem out as good as a talk on the bench.

Just having fun with subtle references to other anime/manga series (Nagisa x Tomoya). I might end up using more subtle references so that you guys can imagine and also see what such minor characters look like.

I might include character profiles for everyone together with Chapter 4, which is previewed below:

 _Preview for the next chapter:_

Seiya has returned to Heiomachi in time for the undōkai. He offers to cook breakfast for everyone, which eventually ends up in disaster! Miyu and Kanata are forced to switch events at the undōkai and much to the surprise of everyone, Miyu is actually excellent at soccer. And... Ruu and Pepo suddenly learn how to talk.

 **Chapter 4: Undōkai!**


	4. Undokai!

It was evening. Kanata and Miyu were in a fine-dining restaurant. He was wearing a tuxedo, while Miyu was wearing a stunning blue dress. Miyu was laughing telling Kanata to stop it with his jokes.

"Oh, Kanata… stop it!" she said as she giggled.

"Okay, okay…" he said, "I'll stop it with the jokes."

"Kanata, do you remember the first time that we met?"

"Why are you suddenly asking?" the boy replied.

"Oh nothing… me, I remember it clearly. I came to your house one evening and then your father recommended that I should bathe."

"Then, I accidentally walked in," Kanata said blushing a little, "and then you threw the washbasin at me."

"That's right," she said, "but… why did you suddenly close the door Kanata, was I that ugly… was I that ugly naked?"

Kanata paused for a while, he didn't know what to tell her. He only told the girl, "well, you screamed so…"

"I was surprised!" she said, "but you know… I'm okay now…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Miyu moved her face closer to Kanata, and then she asked, "do you want a take a bath with me? If so, then kiss me Kanata…" she said as she moved in for the kiss.

"Wha-?" said an awestruck boy.

"It's for good luck," she replied closing her eyes.

Kanata wanted to scream, but no matter how hard he tried it seemed that nothing was coming out of his mouth. As Miyu was closing in for the kiss Kanata suddenly produced a very vocal sound.

…

"GAH!" Kanata said waking up early morning. He sat up from his supine position and he was sweating heavily despite the cold morning. Kanata's heart was beating really fast. His mind was trying to recover from his unconsciousness known as a _dream_. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

Kanata crawled towards his desk to check his clock, it read " _3:47 AM, February 2, 2002_ ", Kanata crawled back to his futon and slid the blanket on. 'It's still too early,' the boy thought. He tried going back to sleep but after much effort, he couldn't seem to get himself to sleep.

"What was that dream?" he said, asking himself, "it's just… weird."

Suddenly, a bright light came from his window. He could hear the roar of what seemed to be turbines. Then suddenly…

 _BANG!_

 **CHAPTER 4: Undōkai!**

The entire Saiyonji Temple's lights were suddenly turned on as its residents came to check what that loud sound was. They all went to the backyard and saw a familiar UFO that had crashed. Suddenly, its doors opened, an even brighter light greeted them. They could see the silhouette of what seemed to be a teenage boy. He was wearing a cap and a blue jacket.

"Good morning, Miyu, Kanata… Wannya" he said smiling, "sorry for the landing, I suddenly lost control of my spaceship so I wasn't able to land it properly."

"It's 4 AM in the morning," Kanata said, "what are you even doing in this wee hours of the morning?"

"Well, I'm going back to bed…" Miyu said, "as she yawned and stretched out her arms."

"Ruu-chama and I also want to go back to sleep, right, Ruu-chama?" Wannya said.

"Ay," said the baby, who seemed to be still drowsy.

"Oi, you guys can't go back to sleep," Seiya said, "you have to prepare for the sports festival."

"But the undōkai is not until 9 AM this morning," Miyu said, "I could still use three more hours of sleep… besides, it's not like they would need me or anything… the only event that I signed up for is soccer, and it's because everyone needed to sign up for one event. I'll probably end up just watching the entire game from the bench… so if anyone needs more time preparing, it would be Kanata."

Miyu, Wannya and Ruu went back to the house. The lights to their room were suddenly switched off. Kanata and Seiya on the other hand walked back to the house and entered the living room.

"Well," Kanata said, "if they need some sleep then I guess they could go back, I can keep you company if you like, Yaboshi."

Seiya suddenly grabbed both of Kanata's hands and began shaking it vigorously, "oh… what are these images?" he said, grinning at Kanata, "you are so…"

Kanata smacked Seiya's head really hard. "Stop reading my thoughts," he said.

"Ahaha… sorry… sorry… I didn't mean to intrude upon you, well at least I cannot read what you dreamt," Seiya said, who was still holding Kanata's hand.

Kanata smacked Seiya's head a second time, "again, I told you… stop reading my thoughts."

"So, what brings you here to Earth this wee hours in the morning?" Kanata asked.

"Hmmm… I was just visited Planet Gourmet a few light-years from here," Seiya said, "I intended to go here to Planet Earth since I wanted to know what you guys do for your sports festival."

"Well, we don't do anything much," replied the brunette, "we just get to compete against each other in sports. The winning teams get medals and trophies."

"Oh! That's so cool! I guess medals would be the equivalent of our planet's marshmallow cakes. The winners get around 100-kilos of marshmallows.

"I think I'll get a toothache for eating that," Kanata said, "it would probably take a year for me to finish eating that much marshmallows."

"Or… you could just share them," Seiya said, "speaking of sharing, I want to cook breakfast for you guys."

"What's up with you today?" Kanata asked.

"Oh it's nothing… it's just that when I went to Planet Gourmet I happen to pick up _Body Energizer_ eggs. They're like the eggs that you eat here on Earth, after all, it is where the natives of that planet get their eggs."

"What makes it different from our planet's eggs then?" Kanata asked, "if we are the ones supplying them the eggs, isn't it simply a repackaging of what we exported?"

"Well, that's kinda true," Seiya replied, "taste-wise, there is no difference… but Planet Gourmet processes foods so that it would contain added effects… for instance, these _Body Energizer_ eggs would help you stay energized for the entire day. Perfect for the occasion of your sport's festival if you asked me."

"Well… I don't know… it's kinda rude to ask our guest to cook for us," Kanata replied.

"No, it's fine… really," Seiya replied.

"I can help in the cooking if you like," said Kanata, insisting on his guest.

"No, no… I'm fine, really. You should probably just read a manga or take a nap or something… maybe you should some stretching or exercise. I don't want to waste your energy that could be used physically and mentally preparing for the undōkai instead."

Kanata reluctantly agreed with Seiya. He decided that the best thing he could do for rest of the early morning was to prepare for the undōkai. He went to his room and changed to his old P.E. uniform. Then, he decided to do some morning jogging as well as a little stretching, and of course a little practice with ball control also helped prepare him for the day to come. After all, Team Heio was counting on him to beat Team Omachi at soccer. While Kanata was practicing back in the yard, he was recalling the dream that he had. He asked himself why he dreamt of such a dream. He recalled that, in psychology, dreams could be a cognitive representation of his unfulfilled wishes and desires. He also remembered that dreams represented the deepest of emotions as well as the deepest of fears.

As he was practicing, he caught a glimpse of Miyu, who was still in her pajamas, walking on the bridge that connected the temple to the main house. She smiled at the boy and greeted him good morning.

"Good morning Kanata," she said.

The boy, who was dribbling the ball suddenly lost control. His focus was suddenly taken away from him. He just looked at the girl. His heart was beating fast. Then, he recalled his dream.

"Go… good morning, Miyu," he replied back, turning his head away from her right after greeting her.

Miyu saw that Kanata was acting weird, and she wondered to herself why he was doing that. She thought that he was probably busy preparing for the undōkai, so she figured that it would be for the best to just leave him be so that he would be able to practice.

"Good luck," she told him.

Kanata then recalled the words that Miyu said in his dream. She was moving in for the kiss, a kiss of good luck. Kanata totally lost focus at this point and accidentally kicked a wild ball to the direction of the house. A shōji suddenly opened and then.

 _BAM!_

The ball hit Wannya right on the face.

"Gome- gomenasai!" Kanata told the sitter-pet as he rushed toward him.

"It's okay, Kanata-san," the sitter-pet replied, who was still obviously dizzy, "I'll just lay down here and enjoy the morning air… would you guys mind if you prepare breakfast just for today?"

Ruu flew over to his sitter pet and gently gave the sitter-pet's face a massage.

"Wan-nya," said the baby with a concerned look at his face.

"What's happened to you Kanata?" said Miyu as she approached the brunette.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" said the boy, "I accidentally hit Wannya's face with a ball… I think that's very obvious."

"Well, not that," she replied, "you're a very good soccer player so I was just wondering what happened to make you suddenly kick a wild ball. It was as if you forgot to aim at something."

Kanata just froze there for a moment, and then.

"Breakfast is ready," Seiya said as he held Kanata's hands, "oh… so that's why you suddenly kicked…"

Before Seiya could finish, Kanata gave him a smack on the head yet again, saying, "didn't I tell you, don't read my thoughts!"

In the dining room, Seiya's food was served on the table, which consisted of different egg dishes. There was twin omelets, twin sunny side up as well as twin scrambled eggs. He also cooked some rice as well as some fish. They all sat down and decided to chow down on what Seiya had served. Kanata and Miyu ended up sharing the scrambled eggs. Wannya and Ruu had the omelet, while Pepo and Seiya helped themselves to the sunny side up.

When breakfast was over, they settled down for a bit.

"Whew…" Kanata said, "you really cook up a decent meal, Seiya… at least it's more decent than Miyu's."

"What was that Kanata?" Miyu said as she showed him a clenched fist.

"Oh nothing," he replied, "it's not far from the truth…"

"That's right," replied an unfamiliar voice. The voice seemed to belong to that of an infant.

"Wait, who said that?" Miyu said.

"Huh? Why are you asking, of course I said that, who else?!" said the voice, which seemed to come from the direction of Ruu's mouth.

"Strange…" Kanata added, "since when did Ruu learn how to speak?"

"Huh? Ruu-chama knows how to speak," said Ruu.

"What do you mean Ruu-chama knows how to speak?" Kanata said, "and why are you talking like Wannya?"

"But I am Wannya," Ruu replied.

"Wait, how can you be Wannya Ruu?" said Miyu, "Wannya is right there," she said as she pointed out to Wannya.

"Kya!" replied the sitter-pet.

"Now he's acting strange," Kanata replied, "it's as if they switched bodies."

"Well, that's right!" said a tiny voice, it seemed to come from Pepo.

"Pepo knows how to talk as well?!" Miyu said, "and all this time I thought all that he could say was 'Pepo'."

"But of course," replied Pepo, "it's me… Seiya, I'm in Pepo's body."

"But Seiya is right over-" Miyu said pointing at the blonde alien boy.

"Pepo?" replied the alien boy.

"What the?!" Miyu said, "for a minute there I felt strange… like suddenly I teleported from one spot to another… wait… why am I seeing myself?"

"Beats me," Kanata replied, "wait… why is my voice different? And why do I suddenly have a girl's bod-"

"We switched bodies!*" Seiya said, "aren't you guys listening."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

From here on I will refer to:  
[Kanata] as Kanata in Miyu's body.  
[Miyu] as Miyu in Kanata's body.  
[Wannya] as Wannya in Ruu's body.  
[Ruu] as Ruu in Wannya's body.  
[Seiya] as Seiya in Pepo's body.  
[Pepo] as Pepo in Seiya's body.

* * *

The dining room was suddenly cloaked in awkward silence. For a minute no one was saying a thing. Then, Kanata, Miyu and Wannya all started to panic.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE KANATA'S BODY?!" [Miyu] screamed borrowing the lungs of Kanata in doing so.

"BEATS ME! WHO WOULD WANT TO BE STUCK IN YOUR BODY?!" [Kanata] replied.

"HOW AM I GOING TO DO TODAY'S CHORES?!" [Wannya] replied.

The three of them were in a panic as [Ruu] and [Pepo] just watched. This was much to Seiya's irritation that he shouted at the three.

"CAN YOU THREE JUST CALM DOWN!" he said, using Pepo's voice.

[Kanata], [Miyu] and [Wannya] looked at [Seiya] and began laughing at him.

"What?!" said [Seiya].

"Oh… oh nothing," [Miyu] said laughing, "it's just that… it's just that you're getting angry at us using a squeaky voice."

"Yeah… it's hard to listen to you seriously," said [Kanata], who was also laughing, "it's like a mouse is speaking to us."

[Seiya] then shouted again, "GUYS! If we want to solve this then we must all calm down first."

"Can you repeat that? It sounds really funny!" said [Miyu]

"Oi, stop it Kanata!" said [Seiya]

"But I'm Kanata," replied [Kanata] as he pointed at himself.

"That's why let's get this all sorted out first," [Seiya] replied, "so… it seems that Kanata and Miyu ended up exchanging bodies, secondly, Ruu and Wannya are the pair that switched, while it's obvious that Pepo and I are the partners who switched."

"But what happened? Why did we all switch in the first place?" [Wannya] replied.

"Could it be…" [Kanata] said.

"Could it be what Mi- oh… Kanata?" [Seiya] said.

"Could it be the breakfast that you gave us?" [Kanata] replied.

[Kanata] then stood up and grabbed the tray of eggs that Seiya used for his egg dishes and showed it to [Seiya]. Seiya then began reading the label.

"Oh no," [Seiya] replied, "I would be in very big trouble for this."

"You already are," [Miyu] said, "but why are you in trouble? Care to elaborate?"

"Well," [Seiya] said, "it seems like I switched the tray of eggs I ordered with the tray of eggs my sister ordered. My sister was the one who ordered the _Body Exchanger_ eggs since she wanted to use it with Teru… so that he would see her life. So that must mean…"

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN PLANET SHARAKU**_

"WOHOOO!" Teru said, "I can keep on working until my internal organs come out."

"OH?!" Rui said, "I can patrol the entire universe!"

* * *

 _ **BACK TO PLANET EARTH**_

"Yeah…" [Seiya] said, "I can just imagine."

"In the first place," [Kanata] replied, "why did you want to _energize_ us? And why did you suddenly come here in the early morning just to do that?"

"You see… I have a homework in my planet, which was to observe an event here on Earth, and I happen to choose your undōkai," [Seiya] replied, "so I figured that in order for me to be able to join and observe you guys, I needed to do you a favor first…"

"You could have just asked!" [Miyu] replied, "now… we have an even bigger problem…"

"Now that you mention it…" [Kanata] said, who seemed to suddenly release Miyu's panicked voice, "how will we prepare for the undōkai?"

"It's simple," [Seiya] replied, "you guys need to bathe and clothe each other."

"Wait, what?!" [Kanata] replied.

"Oh don't pretend like you had that dream…" before [Seiya] could finish. [Kanata] grabbed his (Pepo's) tiny body and threw him out the door.

"Or…" [Seiya] said, "I can just lend you guys something from Planet Sharaku that automatically bathes you and clothes you… just think of it as your personal assistant, who would scrub your back and clothe you. You guys wouldn't have to move or touch the others' body… but… it doesn't cover what you see."

"You mean there's a chance that I would… that I would… that I would see Kanata's entire naked body?!" said [Miyu].

"Oi, don't get too excited girl…" [Kanata] replied, "we can wear blindfolds as we are subjected to Seiya's machine."

"But how sure are we that Seiya's machine would do its job?" [Miyu] asked the boy, who had exchanged bodies with her.

"Simple, while you're being subjected to the machine… I will watch. That way I know what his machine is doing to my body. And while I am subjected to the machine, you can watch so that you're sure that his machine won't do anything weird to your body."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Come to think of it," [Seiya] said, "if you guys would end up doing that, then it's like watching each other take a bath… that's what marri-" before he was able to complete what he was about to say, [Miyu] had thrown him up to the sky.

"Geez! This Seiya," [Miyu] said, as she (Kanata's face) blushed, "always bringing us trouble."

"Well… we don't have a choice now… do we?!" said [Kanata].

Kanata suddenly remembered his dream. Seiya was right. His dream has become some sort of premonition for the day to come. He wondered if this was considered taking a bath with her. [Kanata] blushed a little, which turned his (Miyu's) face really red.

"Wait… why are you blushing?!" asked [Miyu].

"Oh… no… it's nothing," said [Kanata]. "Miyu, why don't you go first… that way in case Seiya's machine malfunctions does something dangerous, then it would be my body at stake…"

Miyu just looked at Kanata. She could see the concern the boy has for her. She just smiled at him and said, "oh… you don't have to worry, Kanata, I'm sure that Seiya will make sure both of us are safe." Miyu was quite pleased to hear that he was concerned for her safety.

"Okay, Seiya, we will give it a go," said [Kanata].

"So it's decided then," [Seiya] replied, "but first… can you guys help me reach my spaceship… I'm really not used to this body yet, and bring [Pepo] along as well."

[Miyu] picked up [Seiya] while [Kanata] dragged [Pepo] by the arm. The four of them made off to Seiya's spaceship to get the technology that Miyu and Kanata needed in order to prepare for the day's event. If only they could skip the day, then, they would have. But everyone was counting on Kanata to lead Team Heio to victory for that day.

"Here," [Seiya] said, "scan my palm prints here."

Kanata opened up [Pepo's] hand and began scanning it on the spaceship. Then, the doors opened up to let them in. Once they were inside, [Seiya] instructed [Miyu] to pick up a blue capsule. He then instructed her to hydrate it with water in order for the robot to be activated. As they were about to leave the spaceship, [Seiya] said, "don't worry guys, I will try to fix this… I swear," he said, "you can probably leave me here on my computer table, once I get used to this body then I would be able to research on how to get us back to our normal bodies. Oh and leave [Pepo] behind, the spaceship needs my body in order to function, kinda like a safety mechanism so it won't get hijacked."

[Kanata] and [Miyu] left Seiya alone with [Pepo] in the spaceship while they got a blindfold that could be used to cover their eyes as they had agreed upon earlier. Once the capsule was submerged in the water, the capsule released a white smoke and out came a robot. [Kanata] and [Miyu] bathed while the other was looking at his/her body just observing how the cleaning robot bathed and clothed them. When everything was set, both of them entered the dining room to bid Ruu and Wannya farewell.

"Bye Wannya," said [Miyu], "please look after Ruu for us."

"Well… it won't be a problem since I'm the one in his body," replied [Wannya], "but watching out for my body would be a problem since neither of us could use our powers… well I guess it would be okay for me since I'm just a normal Earth baby… but how can we hide [Ruu] if he cannot transform?"

"Don't worry about it," said [Kanata], "everyone would be likely busy in the undōkai that not one of our friends would probably go here… and besides, I trust that you're a very capable sitter-pet."

Wannya was flattered by Kanata's remark and thanked him as he said his goodbye. Before [Miyu] left, he told [Ruu], "bye, Ruu-kun."

"Kya! Papa!" said [Ruu] as he rushed to [Miyu]

Immediately, [Ruu] used Wannya's body to jump to Miyu as if telling her to carry him. [Miyu] obliged and prepared to catch [Ruu] only to be flattened by the sitter-pet's body.

"Ouch," [Miyu] said, "that was a very bad idea I think…"

When [Miyu] had finally said her goodbye to [Ruu] and [Wannya], she caught up with [Kanata] and they walked to their school.

While they were on their way, they wondered how they would be able to compete given their current situation. Of course, it would've been simple to say that their bodies got exchanged but they didn't want to appear odd.

"So how do we go about this?" asked [Miyu] "I obviously don't know how to play soccer so how are we going to win?"

Kanata thought for a moment.

"Well," Kanata said, "it's not really a problem… if you're a bench player that means I could still play as you."

"Yeah but wouldn't our team end up disagreeing with this? I mean, you _are_ one of the best soccer players in our team," [Miyu] said, "and I just signed up for it because it was mandatory that I signed up for an event.'

"Relax," the [boy] replied, "just tell them, as me, that you've seen Miyu practice secretly and that she's better than me."

"By me you mean?"

"By me I mean me," said [Kanata], "just tell them those lines… ' _I've seen Miyu practice in secret and she's as good as me_ ' and make it sound very convincing. If you end up convincing at least Akira, then, they would surely allow [me] to play and would allow [you] to sit on the bench."

Miyu was surprised about how much Kanata trusted Akira. Rather, she was surprised as to how much Akira trusted him to the point that Akira might believe in anything that he says. She then recalled the numerous times that Akira had pointed out stuff about Kanata that were very much unknown to Miyu. She wondered to what extent their trust was to one another, as well as to what extent that trust would result in.

[Kanata] looked at [Miyu], who was seemed to be busy thinking about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" [Kanata] said, "you seem to be… suddenly deep in thought."

"Oh it's nothing," [Miyu] said, "it's just that I am surprised as to how much you two trust each other. It just made me wonder whether…"

"Whether?" [Kanata] asked her.

Miyu paused for a brief moment, her silence was a sign that she didn't want to know what Kanata thought of Akira. She wanted to tease him that their trust made them sound like two lovers – husband and wife or boyfriend or girlfriend – but she chose not to because she might see or hear something she didn't want to hear.

"Whether?" [Kanata] asked her again.

"Well… it made me wonder whether that trust means to you," she said, "I mean… if you trust her that much, and she trusts you that much… then, wouldn't it mean that you two are really close to one another."

Kanata paused for a moment and thought about what Miyu had said. True, their trust to one another make them seem really close with one another. [He] replied to [Miyu] by saying, "well… perhaps that's because I see her as family."

'What does he mean by that?' she thought.

"She's one of the closest friends that I got growing up," [he] told [Miyu], "and since I didn't have my mom or any siblings, the more that I saw her as family. "

Miyu and Kanata finally arrived at their school. Both of them were greeted by their friends.

"Hey!" Nanami said waving her hands to the direction of [Kanata].

"Ha… Hi! Tenchi-san, good morning!" replied [Kanata].

"Tenchi-san?" Nanami said, "why are you calling me by my surname Miyu?"

[Kanata] let go of a small laugh, "I er- I'm just nervous that's all."

"No need to get all nervous Miyu," Nanami replied, "what's more important is that you have fun that's all. Even if Team Omachi wins most of the events, the point of an undōkai is for us to show our athletic abilities. And besides… with Saiyonji-san and Kijyou-san in the soccer team, we won't lose… and you won't even have to play."

"Gooood morning~ Miyu-chii~" Nozomu said handing a rose to [Kanata], "it looks like today will be our first sports festival in this school since it only happens once every three years, let's do our best and make all the girls and guys proud~"

"You're full of energy," said [Kanata].

"But of course~ Women need to know that you are full of energy~ that way… you become a source of energy for them to continue fighting for their respective teams~" said Nozomu.

Nozomu left Nanami and [Kanata]. As he left, Aya had met up with Nanami and [Kanata].

"Good morning… Nanami-chan, Miyu-chan," Aya said.

"Good morning to you too," replied Nanami.

"Yeah, good morning too Konishi… Aya-san," replied [Kanata], "anyway… I have to go see Kanata first."

"That's weird…" Aya said, "why did Miyu become so formal all of the sudden?"

"Beats me…" Nanami replied, "but what's more weird is that she _has_ to see Kanata first?! What's up with that?"

"Could it be?" Aya asked.

"Who knows? Let's observe them for a while, Aya-chan," replied Nanami.

[Miyu] was elboming herself through the crowd of students trying to search for Akira since she needed to tell her what was needed to be told.

"Kanata-san," said a voice behind her. She suddenly felt a hand on top of her left shoulder.

"Oh… Akira," replied [Miyu], "are you re- ready for today's match?"

"Don't ask me that silly," Akira replied, "aren't we both ready since we practiced hard for this one?"

"Ye- yeah… of course," said [Miyu] trying to give off a laugh, "how silly of me."

Akira looked at her, frustrated. "Is there something going on Kanata?" she asked, "you seem to be a little off today…"

"Me?! Well I'm kinda nervous that's all."

"Why would you be?" Akira said, "oh is it because Miyu-san is watching?"

"No… not really…" [Miyu] said, 'what does she mean by that?' she thought.

Akira looked at [Miyu] with a concerned look, "hey, hey I was only kidding… well, don't get too nervous Kanata, you know that I easily get nervous when you get nervous."

"Gomenasai," [Miyu] replied.

"There you are!" [Kanata] said, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, am I interrupting you two?" Akira said.

"No," [Kanata] replied, "in fact, we wanted to see you, right Kanata?"

"Ye- yeah," said [Miyu], "we need to tell you something, Akira-san."

"Eh? What's this? Kanata-kun is suddenly polite to me?" Akira replied.

"Eh… well… truth is," said [Miyu], "I want to give Miyu a chance to play today, we can switch… I can sit on the bench while she plays."

"I don't know Kanata-kun," Akira replied.

"Just give Miyu a chance," [Miyu] said, "just think of her as our trump card, no one knows if she's good or not, and she is definitely good. I can assure you that. Trust me on this."

Akira thought for a moment, she thought that maybe Kanata had his reason as to why Miyu had to play. She knew that if they were to lose because of Miyu, then, the blame would be placed on Kanata as it was his decision. But Akira somehow felt that it was the right thing to do, she knew that Kanata had no reason to lie to her.

"Just promise me one thing Kanata," Akira said giving [Miyu] a serious look, "you have to promise me that Miyu will give us the win."

"She will!" said [Miyu].

As the game was about to start, [Miyu] took her seat on the bench. Kurita then sat beside her.

"Oi, Saiyonji-san," Kurita said, "it's weird that you're sitting here on the bench. Usually a star player such as yourself would play."

"It's a long story, Kurita-kun," said [Miyu].

"Oi, oi… we're not _that_ close Saiyonji-san," said Kurita, "I would pretty much appreciate it if we address each other the proper way."

"Ha- hai, Hanakomachi-san," said [Miyu].

 _WOOOOOOT!_

The whistle was finally blown to start the game. Along with other classmates of theirs, Akira and [Kanata] began playing soccer. The sun was high and so were the spirits of both Team Heio and Team Omachi cheering on for their favorite team. The day's soccer event had started with both teams giving it their all.

"Akira!" [Kanata] said as he passed the ball to Akira.

Akira received the ball and had begun taking it towards the goal. She gracefully dodged the attempts of the opposite team to steal the ball from her. When she was a few meters away from the goal, she took aim and then she kicked it. The ball was caught by the opposing team's goalkeeper. Team Omachi burst out with joy, and the opposing team were cheering on their goalkeeper.

"Not bad," Kurita said, "Miyu's pass was quite perfect, who would've guessed Miyu knew how to play soccer."

"I guess we are filled with surprises everyday, huh?" said Kanata.

"I agree… which is why I want to ask you something," Kurita said, "what do you think of Miyu?"

[Miyu] thought for a moment. If she gave herself praise then Kurita might suddenly wonder what happened to the real Kanata. If she gave herself criticism, then it would be like insulting oneself.

"Well… I uh- I think she's… a rather close friend," said [Miyu], who seemed to disagree with her own statement.

"A rather close friend then? So, you won't have any problems if I asked her out on a date one of these days?" asked Kurita.

"Well… uh-… why don't you ask her?" said [Miyu], "well I'm sure that she might just disagree with you- I mean… she might end up rejecting your offer."

"How do you know that?" asked Kurita, "I haven't even asked her yet. Don't tell me that you've asked her out and she rejected you."

"No, it's not like that… it's just a… just a guess," said [Miyu], "but if I were you then I would… then I would just ask her to know what she would really say."

'This is certainly awkward,' Miyu thought, 'but even if you were to ask me, I wouldn't really change my answer.'

"Perhaps, you're right, Saiyonji-san, I will probably ask her myself later after the game is over."

As the first half came to a near close, [Kanata] and Akira were giving it all their effort in playing the game. A sudden steal by Akira had allowed them to shift momentum in favor of Team Heio.

"Akira!" said [Kanata], "pass it to me!"

Akira followed what [Kanata] told her. She kicked the ball towards [Kanata's] position and passed it to him, "Miyu!" she said.

[Kanata] received the ball from Akira, and with all his effort, he aimed towards the goal and then gave the ball a kick. The goalkeeper did his best to try to catch the ball but would end up failing. Then, it hit the net.

 _GOAL!_

[Kanata] had scored the first goal of the game and the score was now 1 – 0 in favor of Team Heio. The bench erupted in cheers as they chanted Miyu's name.

'Great job, Kanata' [Miyu] thought.

As halftime had passed, [Miyu], Akira and the rest of the team headed to their bench to enjoy a 10-minute break from the game.

"Great job, Kozouki-san," said one member of the team.

"You should consider joining the varsity team," said another, "that was a great shot."

[Kanata] just gave everyone an awkward smile. Of course, the _real_ Miyu didn't know how to really play soccer. It's just that their circumstances had forced them to switch. If only the team knew that it was actually Kanata who was playing, then, they wouldn't even think of offering him the varsity spot as he had declined numerous times.

[Kanata] had then approached [Miyu].

"Any news yet?" [Kanata] asked.

"News?" replied [Miyu].

"You know… any word from him how we would get back to our own bodies?" said [Kanata].

"Nope, nothing yet…" said [Miyu], "I could try reaching out to him using the walkie talkie that Wannya gave us."

As [Miyu] reached out for the walkie talkie that she had placed inside her pocket, Kurita had suddenly approached them both.

"Good job, Miyu," said the boy.

"Er- thanks, Hanakomachi-san," replied [Kanata].

"Strange…" said Kurita, "a while ago Kanata addressed me as Kurita, while you are suddenly so formal and are addressing me as Hanakomachi-san… didn't you forget that we are now in a first name basis, Miyu?"

"Oh… yeah, I forgot," said [Kanata] giving an awkward laugh, "eh… what do you want, Kurita-kun?"

"Well, you see… I uh-… I wanted to ask you… I wanted to ask you whether you would go… whether you would go…" said Kurita, who seemed to not be able to complete his sentence.

"Whether I would?" repeated [Kanata].

Kurita suddenly blushed furiously, he seemed to have suddenly lost all his focus. His hand was sweaty and his glasses began to fog up. He wanted to ask Miyu out on a date, but he can't seem to say it out loud.

"Whether you would go and sign my shirt… I mean uh… it was an excellent play, and I want your autograph," he said.

"Eh? I'm not _that_ good Kurita-kun" replied [Kanata], "it's probably just luck that I was able to score a goal."

"No!" replied Kurita, "what I intended to really ask was whether you would… whether you would…"

The walkie talkie suddenly rang, and [Miyu] had picked it up.

"Seiya?" said [Miyu].

"Miyu," said Seiya, who was on the other line, "is my voice still squeaky like a mouse."

"No," said [Miyu], "it sounds just like you now."

"So you do know what I would tell you and Kanata right? I can tell you how you guys can change back to your bodies… but you need to be discrete about this. I suggest that you and Kanata go someplace quiet first. Call me after you have done so."

[Miyu] suddenly grabbed [Kanata] by the arm, she said, "Miyu… there's something I need to tell you. But I need to talk to you in private…"

[Kanata] excused himself from Kurita and followed [Miyu] to a secluded portion of the school. There, [Miyu] connected with Seiya and proceeded to put the walkie-talkie in speaker mode.

"Can you guys hear me?" Seiya said.

"Loud and clear, Seiya-kun," said [Miyu].

"Yes, we can hear you, Yaboshi-kun," said [Kanata].

"You guys believe me right? Well… it might be a hard thing to do but you guys have to do something simple in order to get your bodies back."

"Eh? What might that be?" said [Kanata].

"Simple… both of you simply have to kiss each other… on the lips," said Seiya.

"WHAT?!" both of them said at the same time.

"Oi, Yaboshi, today is not a day for pranks," said [Kanata].

"Ye- yeah," replied [Miyu].

"It's the only way," said Seiya, "if you end up completely digesting those eggs, then both of you would be stuck in each other's bodies… that's probably much worse than a simple kiss."

[Miyu] just gave [Kanata] a weird look. There had been numerous times when they have had an _almost_ kiss, but they were always interrupted by Wannya. Miyu recalled that she had _accidentally_ kissed Kanata on the day that Ruu and Wannya had arrived on planet Earth, but that was just an accident. She had _almost_ kissed him twice, once when they were trapped in the Cindella dream and the second one occurred when she was possessed by an alien.

'If it's Kanata,' she thought, 'it should be okay… right?'

'Well, if it's her,' Kanata thought, 'then, why should I hesitate?'

"Kanata," said [Miyu], "er…"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already," said [Kanata], who suddenly leaned on to Miyu's face and prepared to kiss her. [Miyu] was caught by surprise and decided to let go of all hesitation as she closed her eyes, following Kanata's lead. Just a mere centimeters away from an actual kiss, someone then spoke to them through the walkie-talkie.

"Whatever you do, don't fall for my brother's tricks," said the voice in the walkie-talkie, "you guys just have to wait until the eggs you ate digests, then both of you would return back to your own bodies."

[Miyu] and [Kanata] suddenly opened their eyes. Both of them suddenly felt dumb. Their hearts were also beating fast and [Kanata] had pulled away his face. Both [Miyu] and [Kanata] looked at opposite directions and were blushing furiously. Both of them turned off the walkie-talkie and then they returned to the field to have the second part of the game. Neither of them said a word to the other.

As the game continued on to the second round both of them kept quiet the entire time. [Kanata] suddenly lost focus on his game that he allowed the opposing team to easily steal the ball from him twice. [Kanata] just stopped in the middle of the field still thinking of the thing that had almost happened earlier.

"Oi, Kozouki-san!" said a member of the team, "focus! We're playing a game!"

[Kanata] snapped out of it as he ran toward the ball trying to intercept it from the opponent. As he was about to intercept it, he saw [Miyu], who seemed to be deep in thought as well. This distraction allowed the opposing team the opening to be able to kick the ball, which eventually tied the match 1 – 1.

"What is happening to her?" Kurita said, "Saiyonji-san, what did you tell her back there?"

[Miyu] recalled what had happened earlier. The words that Kanata told her, _"just kiss me already"._ She wondered what made Kanata say those words earlier. Did those words mean that he liked her? And if he did like her, how would she respond? [Miyu] looked at Kurita a bit and recalled how easy it was for her to outright reject him if ever he asked her out on a date, but it seems that she cannot do the same thing to Kanata. If he had asked her out seriously, it would probably cause a lot of confusion for her.

"Oi! Saiyonji-san!" Kurita said again.

"Oh, what is it Kuri… Hanakomachi-san?" said [Miyu], who seemed to be confused.

"Eh? You weren't listening? I asked you what you did to Miyu back there that suddenly made her confused."

[Miyu] looked at the field and saw that [Kanata] was indeed confused. He seemed to be out of it. She saw that it seemed to bother Kanata as well. She questioned herself as to why the boy was bothered with what had happened. Did someone see them?

With the score tied and [Kanata] out of his usual focus, it looked grim for Team Heio.

"Miyu, you can do it!" everyone was cheering on her. Of course, if they only knew it was Kanata, they would cheer his name instead of Miyu's. [Miyu] had enough of everything and shouted out loud to him.

"Hey, you idiot!" [Miyu] said, "you have to win this for us! Win it for me!"

With those words [Kanata] snapped out of his dilemma and quickly regained his focus. He was playing seriously again. He thought that he won't win this for the team only, but he would win it for Miyu as well. As the clock neared zero, [Kanata] was able to snatch the ball from the opposing team and together with Akira and his teammates had worked hard to bring the ball towards their goal. Finally, with all their effort…

"MIYU!" Akira said as she passed the ball.

[Kanata] received the ball and aimed for it, as he lifted his foot, he felt the same sensations as the one he felt this morning, and before he knew it, he was on the bench sitting and watching Miyu just before she kicked.

Miyu, who happened to switch back to her own body as well, realized that she needed to kick the ball. However, she doubted herself. She didn't know how to play soccer at all. That was, until a voice encouraged her on.

"MIYU! GO FOR IT! WIN THIS FOR US!" she turned her head and saw that it was Kanata who said those words. Then, in a jiffy Miyu closed her eyes and kicked the ball with all her might.

When she opened her eyes, she could see the goalkeeper on the grass lying down and behind him was the ball that Kanata had aimed for her, and that she herself had kicked. 2 – 1, Miyu had scored the winning goal. Then, everything else was a blur as the team had congratulated her, cheered for her and chanted her name – Miyu.

Kanata approached her and Miyu elbowed through the crowd. She looked at him in the eyes and everything suddenly stood still.

'If we had kissed,' Miyu thought, 'it would've been okay.'

As the day went by and everyone said their goodbyes, Kanata and Miyu decided to call it a day. They walked towards their home and were telling each other how fun and hard it was to actually switch bodies for a day.

"Kanata," Miyu said as she stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"What?" Kanata asked.

"About earlier… when Seiya told us how to return to our original bodies…"

"Oh… don't mind that," Kanata said, "sorry if I suddenly told you to just kiss me… I really wanted to… I really wanted to return to my own body."

"No, it's okay," she replied, "I followed your lead anyway…"

"So then… if ever Seiya offered to cook breakfast, ever… again…"

"We'll just decline," said Miyu as both of them laughed going up the stairs.

When they arrived at the house, they were greeted by everyone.

"Welcome home, Miyu-san, Kanata-san," said the sitter-pet.

"Papa, Mama!" said a baby who flew to Miyu's arms.

Seiya then came out of the hallway and greeted them as well. "Welcome home you guys," he said. "You guys look tired so I figured that I would cook you guys some din-" but before Seiya could finish (and before Kanata and Miyu could decline), a certain someone interrupted.

"OH NO YOU WON'T MISTER!" said a peach haired girl as she grabbed Seiya's jacket, "we are going straight home to explain what you had done!"

"Rui," said Miyu.

"Oh I'm sorry for the trouble my brother caused today," she said bowing down to Miyu, "I promise that it won't happen again… now then…"

Rui had dragged Seiya outside the house and forcibly took the boy home.

"But what about my homework?! Onee-chan!"

* * *

 **Wannya's Diary – Earth Date: February 2, 2002.**

 _Today a strange thing happened. Seiya-san offered to cook breakfast for us and it turned out that the eggs he used allowed people to switch bodies. I ended up being in Ruu-chama's body, which was quite a hassle. But it seems to me that Kanata and Miyu enjoyed their switch. I wonder which remedy they used to get their bodies back… did they kiss or did they just let the food be digested?_

* * *

 **\- END -**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

Valentine's Day is in the air and girls are busy preparing chocolate for the boys. As the girls prepare their chocolate, the boys are busy voting for the most popular girl in school and the winner would earn themselves two tickets to Fantasy Park. **Chapter 5: Valentine's Day and the Popularity Contest**.

Author's Note: I did promise to write the character bios with Chapter 4 but sadly I wasn't able to. I will probably include in in the next Chapter. I'm quite busy with research work so I would try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
